Elusiveness
by outlook96
Summary: Summer is over, which means back to the same old supernatural BS that usually took place in Beacon Hills. There's a new kid in school who claims to be from Scott's past, her dad is in town, there's a group of vampire hunters on her ass, and all while this is happening Anna is struggling to maintain her thriving relationship with Stiles. Not to mention the fact that she's a hybrid..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends! I apologize for how long this took me to get out there. Let me just start out by saying I do not own teen wolf. If you don't already know, this will be the third book in this series. If you haven't read the other two, you might be sightly confused. Please feel free to message me about anything, I hope you enjoy a little taste of what elusiveness is like! I thought the title fit well. When trying to name it I searched up a few things and the definition of elusive is: eluding or failing to allow for or accommodate a clear perception or complete mental grap. The whole season of 5A is kind of confusing since its a flashback. Let me know what you think**

* * *

I had made the consecutive decision to officially hate summer. The heat... The exposed bodies... (which wasn't an ideal thing to look at for someone who fed solely on blood) and the boredness! Oh God the boredness. Half the time I didn't know what to do with myself. Although this summer proved to be very... eventful, for lack of better words.

My dad's arrival (at the worst possible time might I add) had stirred something in me. The night Lydia told me sent me into a bit of an unnerving frenzy. I had just died, for the second time, came back to life as a hybrid, all while discovering there were vampire hunters in beacon hills. Nothing had occurred in the 6 weeks we had had off, though. I had endured in my first full moon, which wasn't pretty, and I was hastily approaching my second.

No hunters coming for me, and no father visiting me. I had seen him once, though, 2 weeks ago. He was with a group of five other men and a single female. He was too far for me to catch a scent, or recognize the faces of the people he was with. The only feature I could recall was the long red curls of the female. They all encompassed into a small circle around a gravestone on the other side of the cemetery

I was visiting Allison and Aiden, filling them in on recent events. I never went too long without visiting Allison and telling her what was happening with everyone. It was a coping method, really. I got to spill my guts without feeling weird about it, and not worrying about being judged for my actions.

I had no idea what his scent smelt like. I barely even remembered what he looked like, if it wasn't for running into him at my mother's funeral.

I whizzed past a hew headstones unnoticed and crept behind one as I tried to find any clues to figure out why he was here. If not for me, then why? Did he even remember I was in Beacon Hills? Surely he did.

The whole time they stood by this grave though, they were silent. Their heads bowed, their hands crossed over one another in front of them. I waited a few minutes, then a few more, and then the red head finally shuffled her position. Her right hand slipped into the black coat she was clad in, and she pulled something out. I licked my lips, inching closer, and shut my eyes. When I reopened them, they flared purple. My vision shifted to a dim red colour, and I could see her hand more closely now.

She placed a small dagger in front of the gravestone, and shielded the weapon behind a bouquet of white roses she had pulled from a paper bag.

Without saying anything, they began to walk off, their heads low. My father glanced towards my direction and I spun around and sunk into the green earth behind the gravestone.

I had a lot of thoughts in my head, but mostly I was just confused. There were no chemosignals coming off of them, no words, and no scents. Very mysterious of them. I didn't care enough about my father to chase after him.

A couple of days prior to that, I had experienced my first full moon. The lucky thing about being turned the night of a full moon, was that I had a whole month to relax and try to prepare myself before the next one occured.

Malia and Liam were exceedingly helpful towards me, being the most recent betas of the group. Scott was a big help, but he had forgot what it was like to have no control during a full moon. Sure, he struggled from feeling the effects of the bright light in the sky, but it had been a couple years since he had been bit.

I discovered enough about myself before the full moon came around. Deaton had dome some readings, he had discovered some things about me, others I learnt myself. I couldn't eat food still. I had tried the night of Lydia and I's sleepover, but it came back up. Blood was the only thing I could keep down.

I didn't need a daylight ring to protect me from the sun anymore, but the sun didn't exactly make me feel comfortable (hence part of my reasoning for ragging on summer). My heart was beating now, so I didn't feel we cold as I did before.

I could run faster then the others. I could still whizz about in a blur of speed, as oppose to the other were-creatures who ran on all was my absolute favourite part (and perhaps the only thing I enjoyed) about being a vampire.

As far as I knew, the only thing that could kill me were stakes, heart extraction, and being burned alive-no more lethal wolf bites. We weren't sure about my ability to age. Deaton said that I could probably age now, considering my heart was beating now.

Their was a pink scar to the left of my chest wear Scott's lethal claws met my dead skin a few months ago in Mexico. Scott felt terrible about it still, and he knew I knew that. I wasn't mad at him in the slightest though. The pink shade was close to my pale skin colour (that didn't change from coming back to life) and the scar almost looked like a fist-sized hash tag symbol.

I had a lot more strength as a werewolf. Combined with a vampire, I was even stronger. Not as strong as Scott the true alpha, but it was a close second.

I could partially transform, with fangs claws and eyes. If I were to fully transform I'd morphe into a white wolf.

It rarely happens, but when it does I feel like tearing everything apart. The first few times it happened, I completely blacked out. Now that only happened on full moons. When I was fully turned, I had no desire to feed on blood, only the desire to see it. To tear someone apart. I tried not to shift fully. Sometimes I couldn't stop myself-especially when I got angry. There's a fine line between me only exposing my claws, eyes, and teeth, and morphing into a whole nother species. Sometimes I felt like a freak when ever I recovered from it- I knew the others understood and thought nothing of it though.

I had been lucky to have my friends care enough to chain me up and secure me so I didn't tear into anyone. The first full moon was a difficult one, similar to Liam's. They chained me to the wall in Lydia's basement, Malia's previous full moon sanctuary before she learned to master the art of werewolfism.

It was embarrassing, for the most part, but my friends had been through it and didn't judge me, they knew. Lydia was upstairs, making most of the long night by setting up some air mattresses in the living room and stocking up on greasy snacks for those who rotated shifts.

Scott, Stiles, Malia, and Liam were all there at first. I started feeling it heavily around 8pm. It was weird, losing control. Much different then being a vampire. Just as worse, though. Everything was ear-piercingly loud, my heart was racing (an odd feeling considering I had gone a while without having a heartbeat), my mind was gyrating, and I had this overwhelming urge to just growl.

Everyone was so obnoxiously loud. The questions they shot at me just made me more annoyed.

"Are you starting to feel it..?" Stiles asked, pulling his chair closer to me. I cringed at noise the chair made as it screeched along the wooden floorboards.

"Can you stop that?" I growled (literally) at him, covering my ears.

He ignored me.

"It's powerful isn't it?" Liam commented, a grin smeared across his face. he was enjoying this- not being the one they had to babysit this time. It sucked taking a step back. I always felt like I was taking a step back. I felt bad that they had to spend their Saturday night stuck in the basement of Lydia's Lake house being barked at by my death threats.

I nodded, trying to remind myself not to snap. Once I did, I would turn. If I turned, I would most likely black out. Who knows what would ensue then. I was trying to refrain from turning, but I knew it would probably happen anyways.

My body felt like it was being tugged in a million different directions. I wanted to shift, my mind was telling me to. My mind told me to let the power of the moon take over and to attack the only human in the room. How satisfying it would be, to hear the thunderous crunch of his skill between my hands. Or better yet! My jaw. All I had to do was shift. Fully shift too, not just partially.

I glowered at Stiles, waiting for the right moment. "I can feel it..."I growled, feeling my claws protrude from my nail bed.

"We should chain her up," Malia suggested

I shook my head. "No! Erggg," I winced, trying to hold back the shift now. My animalistic senses were taking over and it was hard to push them away. "I'm fine. I'm fine I can control it" I said not-so-so-confidently.

"Really?" Stiles asked condescendingly, "Because you're eyes are purple."

I huffed a breath through my fanged-mouth. One second I wanted to shred them to bits , the next, I felt fine. Giving into defeat, I handed over my wrists.

Stiles tossed me a proud smile, knowing that I was doing the right thing and that I had trouble doing so, but did anyways.

Better to hand myself over now then to struggle with my alpha later and pay the consequences when the full moon passed.

Malia reached into Stiles' lacrosse bag and pulled our a set of chains. She clipped one to a metal hinge in the wall behind me, then grabbed my wrist and cuffed me. "I'm making them right in case she you shift," she explained, "Sorry." She did the same on the other side and walked back around to test the chains for security. "Not sure if these are gonna hold her," she vocalized, "She's much stronger then I am from being a hybrid, and I almost broke out of these."

Stiles looked to Scott apprehensively.

"Argent gave me gave me something before he left," Scott announced, leaning forward on the chair. He reached into his own bag and brought out a light purple flower. It was similar to wolfsbane and at first I thought it was, but then I saw the tiny leaves and the clusters of flowers that were different to it.

He twirled it between his thumb, his pointer and his middle finger.

"It's called vervain," he said. "It's a rare flower that apparently weakens vampires. It's supposed to be the equivalent of wolfsbane to wolves, only much stronger."

I growled. I could smell the rancid odor radiating from the flower already. It was sour. It was bad. I let out another low growl, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, and I lunged for it.

I hissed when I realized my hands wouldn't make it that fair, and I tugged the chains with my wrist. "UGH let me Go!" I screamed at him. "Scott let me go. It hurts. The cuffs are to tight, please."

I wasn't lying, they were pretty tight.

He shook his head. He was no longer Scott my alpha, he was Scott my big brother.

And I was his little sister... Who was so madly infuriated with him right now that I could murder him.

My body ached, and then I felt an intense surge as the moon rose higher...

"UGH!" I groaned loudly, "I just want to-"

"Kill everyone?" Liam finished for me.

"Yes!" I hissed. "Yes yes yes."

"Is that any different then usual?" Malia laughed.

I shot her a glare.

"Sorry... " She apologized

Liam chuckled, leaning against a cement pillar in that infamous Jean jacket of his.

"It's not funny!" I growled at him, baring my teeth.

He just smirked.

I panted, feeling a flash of heat move through me. I relaxed against the wall, letting the back of my head rest against the floral wallpaper. A few beads of sweat ran down my face. I shut my eyes as a splitting headache formed at the back of my skull.

I clenched my jaw, gritting my teeth as I waited for it to pass; but it never did.

The effects of the moon on me were odd. I felt strong. Powerful, even; but I was stuck to this damn wall with these heavy chains that Malia so graciously attached me too.

"Everything is so loud!" I complained bracing the sides of my head with my clawed hands. I could hear the friends episode Lydia was playing upstairs, and I could hear the obnoxious crunch of caramel kettle corn between Stiles' teeth.

I glared at him.

"I've never seen her this mad before, kinda funny." Stiles smirked, tossing another piece into his mouth.

I lunged for him again, sending him back a few inches in his chair.

I tugged the chains again, hanging as far out as I could. I would let the chain relax and then tug it again, clawing the air.

He tossed a piece of kettle corn at me. It bounced off my right cheek and then sailed to the floor.

I snarled at him. "I'm going to kill you when I get out of these chains!" I screamed at him, feeling my blood practically boil at the thought of him tossing another one of those things at me. I didn't even eat human food! He was purposely working me up. Boy did he have a freaking shock coming for him as soon as I escaped. "I'm going to tear you to shreds. I'm going to feel your skull crush between my jaw, I'm going to skin your body with my teeth - then I'm going to shift back and feed on your lifeless body. What's left of it anyways. If you're lucky you'll be dead for that part!" I spat at him. "As soon as these chains are off I'm going to pounce on you." I threatened, glowering.

Unphased by the rest of my graphic and detailed threat, he wiggled his eyebrows up and down, leaning back in his chair. "Kinky."

"ARRRRAHHH.!" Fuming, I lunged for him again, pulling the chains which were now so tight around the front of my wrists they started to draw blood. "I hate you." I vocalized, "I hate you I hate you I hate you!"

"I've been through this 3 times," he nodded to Scott, Malia, and then pointed to Liam with his thumb- in explanation of his Unphased demeanor. He did a double take when he saw the amount of salt on his thumb, then popped it in his mouth, cleaning it off his finger.

I cringed at the 'pop' noise his mouth made when taking his thumb out.

"Okay buddy..." Scott stood, "How about we don't tease the newly turned werewolf on the night of her first moon." Scott squeezed his friends shoulders, who shrugged in response; popping another popcorn in his mouth.

The room was silent for a while, except for the sounds of my heavy breathing and the chains clattering together everytime I let them relax. In an attempt to reach him I scraped my claws against the floor trying to pry the floorboards closer to me as if that would move him near me. After a while of growling, and numerous claw marks on the floor, Scott told me off and I gave up on threatening Stiles, for now anyways. I sat with my legs in front of me, and wrapped one arm around my knees as I relaxed against the torn wallpaper. I ran my nails along the exposed cement, tracing circles in attempt to distract myself from murderous thoughts.

Being a vampire meant avoiding emotion. Being a werewolf meant being filled with pure rage. It was a peculiar thing to experience, having been solely a vampire before.

Scott sat back in his chair and pulled out his phone, swiping up like he was scrolling through something. I later learned that he was browsing through Wikipedia pages on the potent plant that was poisonous to me. He also later told me that The Calavera's had gifted it to Chris after discovering that there was a vampire in the pack during the second trip to Mexico.

The Calavera's may have been werewolf hunters but that didn't meant they didn't hunt the other supernatural creatures that roamed their land.

"You alright there Liam?" Scott questioned, his eyes regarding Liam to his right.

"Yeah... " he murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He was struggling, it was obvious, and I could use that to my advantage. They had overestimated how calm Liam might actually be.

"Agh," his jaw muscles clenched as he gritted his teeth. He turned around, facing the cement pillar, and rested his head against it. He exhaled heavily, letting his tongue loll out. "Is it hot in here?" he asked, pinching his eyes shut.

"Yes," I replied, while the others replied with a "no".

He slammed his head against the cement pillar, causing a small fracture to creep horizontally. Low enough so only the supernatural creatures in the room could hear him, he started muttering "The sun, the moon, the truth." over and over. "The sun. The moon. The truth. The sun. The moon. The truth."

"Maybe we should chain him up... " Malia suggested, standing erect from her cross legged position near the stairs.

"Good idea," Stiles concurred; glancing to Scott.

Scott sunk into his chair. "We only have one pair of chains..."

I smirked.

I glanced to a wolfed out Liam, who had removed both his jacket and his shirt, a true teen wolf now. His brawn shoulders huffed heavily as he respirated.

I could see his eyes move from me, to the door. There was some sort of alliance building between the two of us. He wanted me to make a break for it with him, I just had to get out of these stupid chains!

I rattled them above my head, looking up, then back to him. I could hear the others arguing about where to put Liam while Liam and I tried to silently devise a plan.

We were stronger in a pack. Yeah, our alpha wouldn't be there, but since Liam and I were both betas from the same pack we would be more powerful. I could feel it already-the energy. The more the moon rose, the more intense it felt.

I could see Liam inch for the door, debating if it was just easier to leave me. I was a newbie anyways. So was he, but it was my first full moon and I would drag him down.

I growled, somehow not catching the other's attention.

He huffed and ran over to me. I pulled at one of the chains, using as much force as I could to try to rip the hinge clipped go the cement wall. Liam grabbed the weaker one with both hands and started to pull away from it. He growled as he exerted force, and when I saw a rusted nail pop out, I grew excited. I tugged more, ignoring the drips of blood falling down my wrist.

"Alright Liam..." I heard Stiles sigh, pivoting around. "Boathouse it i- what the..." he paused, noticing Liam wasn't where he was before.

"GET HIM!" Scott ordered.

The second Scott placed a foot in front of him, Liam beelined for the door. Malia managed to grab his pants, but he just tore through her grasp leaving him in a pair of plaid boxers.

" WAIT! " I screamed, pulling one of the chains again. I used as much force as I could, gritting my teeth, and managed to break free from my right hand. A chunk of cement came flying out of the wall. " LIAM! " it was too late. He had already squeezed through a small window closest to the east wall. "LIAM DON'T LEAVE ME! LIAM!"

Lydia came stampeding down the stairs, bombarding them with questions.

"What happened?! Where's Liam?!" She squealed when she saw the broken glass decorating the hardwood floor.

"Go," Scott pointed to the door, "You search the forest. You know it better." he said to Malia, "I'll head in closer to town."

She nodded to her alpha, breaking off into a sprint.

Scott rushed over to his duffel bag and pulled out the floor. "Here, use this on her when she needs it. She's going to be pretty angry a pack member left her behind."

"Are you even sure this works?! " Stiles starting panicking, standing from his seat. "She's only got one chain on now if you haven't noticed! It's going to make for a real awkward story if she ends up murdering her boyfriend!" I hissed to myself. He still hadn't asked me. The first month of summer was still pretty busy, so I guess I couldn't be too worked up about it.

Scott shrugged, shuffling backwards. "Guess we'll find out!" he was just about to flip around but paused. "There's more in a Mason jar in my bag. If you need it, use it."

"What if an angry Liam comes back to break out his partner in crime! " he screamed while his friend was already halfway out the door.

"Call me!" he hollered faintly in reply, already too far. "Call me if she shifts too!"

"She is shifted! " he countered.

"Fully!" you could barely hear Scott's voice now.

Stiles groaned throwing his hands in the air before plopping his butt back down in his chair.

I used my free hand to try to tug the other one, but it didn't budge much. I need more strength. I needed Liam's strength. "I can't believe he just left me!" I fumed to myself "I'm going to hunt that bastard down when I get out of here and tear out his stupid yellow eyes!" I let out a loud, inhumane growl, and turned back around to a relaxing Stiles. "Are you enjoying this?" I asked rhetorically.

"Quite a lot actually, yes. That was until that little runt ran off." he made a face.

"Don't call him that. " I snarled. I hated him right now, but he was still part of my pack. So was Stiles, and Lydia and Kira , it was a weird little gang we had.

As I bared my teeth at him I watched him shoo Lydia away, telling her to go back upstairs. "Five seconds ago you were just reminiscing about ripping his eyeballs out of its sockets."

I snarled again, snapping my teeth. I didn't have to explain myself. It was immensely annoying how cool he was about all of this and how he could retort without being even the slightest bit afraid. His heartbeat hadn't even twitched since we arrived.

I went to claw him again. I had a little more reach now with one free hand.

He scooted his chair back nonchalantly, and I tried using my other hand to lunge for him.

I heard a warping noise as the small medal sheet in the wall started to lift. It was weakening.

I smiled in triumph , turning back to Stiles to rub it in his face.

When I turned around, he had the lavender coloured flower in his hands. My face fell. I had to admit, I didn't think he would use it on me.

Like he had previously said though; he had had his fair share of experiences with were-creatures.

"Don't you dare come near me with that or I swear to God I will - "

It was too late, he had already dragged the rancid plant across my cheek. It burnt as it trailed across my thin skin. I screamed at him with all the power I had in my voice, eventually that scream turned into a howl, and the howl started to change me. I always felt it in my legs first. An immense pressure, like I was in quick sand. It moves up to my calves, and there was a sickening crunch as my knees changed. It was painful,shifting fully, but it was bearable. From there I fell to the floor, my spine forcing me to. I could feel the pressure move hastily through me. My gums felt sore, like a severe case of gingivitis as canines replaced themselves with my regular teeth. There was no way to understand how someone could morphe from a human to a wolf the size of a small horse, but it happened.

The supernatural world was unquestionable.

The transition happened in less than a second, but it felt so lengthy every time I thought back to it.

Once the pain of the shift wore off, an immense ruthless rage took its place, I black out from there, usually. I would hope that one day I would learn to control that. I didn't trust myself when I was in that state.

The rest of the night was spent panicking about a naked Liam roaming Beacon Hills. Somewhere during the long night he must have lost his boxers. A few scared witnesses proclaimed they saw a naked man jumping on top of cars-setting off alarms.

That sent the supernatural junkies crazy. It took a few weeks for that to wear off. No one really believed the few witnesses that had seen him, but it was a close call.

Stiles said I was pretty secure for most of the night. He said I was pretty fiesty, snarling and growling and pacing back and forth, ready to pounce. He told me he had enjoyed watching me like that, that it was entertaining. He said eventually when I learned to control it, and when I didn't black out from shifting, it would be kinda cool. I disagreed, saying that it would be very very weird but he had this idea in his mind of the pack being powerful and in control, even when at their worst.

The next few weeks calmed down. I had shifted once since the full moon, but besides that had done pretty good. The ripper hunger from the vampire side of me started to maintain itself, besides the odd slip-up when I ensued a make-out session with Stiles. I was a lot angrier then I was before, and that was something new to control. I felt on edge most of the time, but Scott assured me that thay would fade with time, and experience.

The rest of the summer was oddly... Relaxing. We spent the nights having bonfires, going on shopping trips (which was usually only me and Lydia because Malia despised shopping). Eating greasy food (minus me), and Stiles and I even had a few sleepovers. We watched the boys practice lacrosse a lot, and we went to the movies once or twice.

The only difficult part of summer was Mason. Mason was Liam's absolute best friend, and it was becoming apparent that Liam was lying to his friend about what he knew. Mason questioned him a lot, even questioned me a few times. Lydia was bombarded with inquisitions from him, being the one there when they were attacked by berserkers in the school.

The lies caused a small divide between Mason and Liam, but they were still best friends. It stressed Liam out a lot, and I knew that in a matter of time Mason would find out. Scott knew that too but he tried to hold out for as long as possible for Mason's own safety.

The only thing that did suck about summer was Derek and Kira's absence. her parents had taken her to New York for the summer on a spontaneous trip. It was odd, actually. Kira called the night before she left and mentioned how she worried her parents might try to brainwash her to stop beiing friends with us-not because we were dangerous, but because of what danger followed us. I didn't blame them

Scott was pretty choked about her leaving but he survived through many Skype calls and texts when they had time. To keep her in the loop Lydia and Malia and I had had a sleepover and video chatted her the whole time.

Derek announced his departure during a pack meeting. Following the events of our last trip to Mexico he had evolved. It was something that had happened with his mom, Talia Hale. He had matured in his wolvelihood and was the closest most powerful thing to being an alpha. He explained he needed some time fully complete his evolution. He wasn't leaving the pack, but he was leaving Beacon Hills. He wouldn't become an omega. He promised to stay in touch as much as he could, and he said he would be back, but not for a long while.

I would miss him, which I had trouble admitting, we all would.

My birthday had passed during the short hiatus. It was only a couple of weeks ago. I tried to keep it on the down low, but when Melissa came bursting through the front door with a chocolate cupcake and a candle in it halfway through movie night, the others caught on. It was severely embarrassing at first, especially since I had spent the whole day with the pack and hadn't told them.

Scott felt the worst, but handled it the best by surprising me the following day with what he called a "birthday re-do" which consisted of breakfast in bed (which was a warm blood bag and a wine glass on a TV tray) and a book wrapped in newspaper. It was James Dashner's new novel, which I hadn't stopped talking about for weeks.

Stiles made me feel the most guilty.

"Why didn't you tell me... " he placed a warm hand on my thigh and his sad, disheartened irises poured in to mine. I could see the disappointment on his face, and turned away to prevent any further guilt.

The next day he had come over and announced that he has gotten me something but he wasn't ready to give it to me yet. Who the hell knew what that meant, but I went with it, thanking him. I didn't even want any gifts. The older I got, the more scared I was about being an adult.

Lydia and Malia had picked me a very pricey American ragdoll dress from the mall, and Kira gave me a sweet phone call, promising to take me bowling or something when I returned.

Malia had cut her hair. It was a big step for her, she hadn't had it cut since she was little, before she shifted into a real coyote. It was adorable, shoulder length, and much more manageable for her. She didn't like things in her face. I suggested some highlights if she was feeling really bold but she didn't like the smell of the ammonia in the hair dye.

Stiles was a little different towards the end of summer. I wasn't sure if it was the new school your approaching, or something underlying that. He was anxious all the time, more occupied in his thoughts, quiet at moments. I didn't think much of it. I was worried, yes, but I knew he would come to talk to me about it eventually.

That's pretty much how the summer went. It had passed quickly, which it always did, and tomorrow was the first day of school.

Tonight was the second full moon, but I still had plenty of time till I really started feeling it. Unfortunately, tonight also happened to be the night of senior scribe- which was something that would be so unbelievably unfair for me to miss, or cause the others to miss. I promised myself to try my best and think of my anchor. My anchor was always changing, and while I still cared for Stiles wholeheartedly, it wasn't him anymore. I had matured since I died (The first time) and my anchor was now myself.

It was the ripper, emotionless, murderous form of me. It was my dark place. It was a reminder that everytime I lost myself I could end up there. That switch was still there in the back of my mind; metaphorically, and it could be so easily turned off which was scary. I just needed control.

I could feel the vibration of my new phone in my pocket. It startled me at first. I fished for it in the back of my jeans and pulled it to my ear as I grabbed my purse from my bedside table.

"Hey Kira, " I answered, " Where are you?"

"I'm running late, " she responded," Still on the highway and there's traffic on the main route. It's gonna be a while. "

I grumbled "That sucks. Think you'll be back in time?"

She paused for a second "We aren't meeting till 10 tonight anyways right? I'll just get dropped off at the school."

"Good idea," I agreed, searching frantically for my keys. I put my bag back down on my bed and shoved the phone in the space between my ear and my shoulder, holding my phone there. "Did you let Scott know?"

"Yeah I just got off the phone with him."

"Good, good. " I replied, opening my bedside table. Nope, not there. "So I'll see you later tonight then, I suppose, depending on how well I can control myself."

"You'll be fine," She reassured in her sweet bubbly voice "I know you will be!"

"I hope so..." I bit my lip, speeding quickly over to my closet to search for my keys.

"See you tonight Anna," I could practically hear her smiling through the phone.

"See ya Kira, I'm going to give you a big Ole Wolfy hug when I see ya! "

She laughed into the phone, and then she hung up.

I tossed my phone in my purse, and then started to hunt for my keys again. I could lift grown men, I could run a marathon in under a minute, I could kill someone in an instant by just using my teeth, but I couldn't find my damn keys.

I groaned.

"Anna! " That was Melissa. She should have left for her night shift by now, which was peculiar. " Anna!" She yelled for me from the front of the house.

"One second!"I screamed back, searching between the folds of my bean bag chair for my keys.

"Anna please! " She sounded distressed now.

"Aha!" I cheered to myself, finding my house keys in one of the folds of fabric. "T-T-Theres someone at the door for you!"

I paused.

Oh god. This was it. This was my father... He had remembered I was here. My chest felt fluttery, and I could feel my heart rate pick up.

I braced myself for the encounter, and opened my bedroom door.

The second I stepped into the hallway, I heard a voice; but it sure as hell wasn't my father's.

"Well hello sweetheart. Someone's changed quite a bit since we last saw them ey?"

My body went still as I turned around, feeling purely frozen and numb inside.

(A very much alive) Sebastian and James were standing in my living room.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Elusiveness. I'm not sure if I'm planning to split 5A and 5B into two different stories, I don't think I will but I guess I'll see where it goes. Let me know your thoughts and feel free to drop a review. This chapter is mostly talking about the past, so sorry if it is a little slow** **at first. I also apologize for how long it took me to get this up!**

 **I have a few questions, though.**

 **Do you think Anna is a virgin?**

 **What do you think Anna wants to do after school?**

 **What kind of trouble's do you'll think she will face this season? Why do you think her dad is here?**

 **Let me know, and please, feel free to drop a review or a favorite. They truly make my day!**

-outlook96


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey... here's a long ass chapter since I never update... Love you all long time !**

You'd think I'd be used to seeing people come back to life at this point. Especially when I myself had almost had to be buried ten feet under the ground. Twice.

The shock was still there, though. I just stood there, standing for a while with wide eyes. What was I supposed to do? Great them like we were old friends? Melissa 's heartbeat was going crazy. I could sense her uneasiness as she shifted her weight between one foot and the other.

"Aren't you late for work?" That was the first thing I said. Completely monotone, no expression. I hadn't even looked at her.

She nodded. "Yeah... Yeah I am." She took leisure steps around Sebastian and James like she was trying not to wake a sleeping baby. "You'll be okay?"

It took a second for me to process her words. I was still so... Paralyzed. I nodded slowly. Up and down, up and down.

"O-Okay. " She slipped on a pair of white shoes, and snooped past James to get to the door. She looked back to me quickly before exiting. She pointed to her chest, and then made a phone signal with her hand. Before I had the chance to shake my head to tell her I was fine, I didn't need her to call Scott or Stiles, she slipped through the door and shut it.

I wasn't sure how she recognized the two. Maybe they had introduced them. Maybe she just had a feeling when they asked for me.

I inhaled loudly, then exhaled through my nose.

The silence was deafening, only making me more nervous as every second passed. I could hear the clock above the dining table in the kitchen ticking loudly. I hated the noise of a ticking clock. Could never sleep if I heard one. It was like it was counting down. Counting down to something bad.

Sebastian burst into a fit of laughter "God she smells lovely."

In a swift motion, startling the both of them, I whizzed over to him, tackling him against the door and grabbing him by the throat. I held him up a few inches above the ground, and let out a low growl "Don't even think about it."

"Quite strong for a hybrid," he appraised, struggling for air. "Still not as strong as me."

His brawn hands grasped onto my wrists and pushed down. At first I thought I could hold him, but then I lost my grasp and he was released. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed me by my throat, flipped me so I was on my back, and slammed me against the floor boards.

It took a bit of focus, but I extended my claws, and went for his face.

He actually seemed phased by that. He hissed putting his hand to his bleeding face, and then stood up. As quickly as the three thin slices appeared, it vanished, only the blood on his cheekbones left behind.

I took my time getting up, kneeling first and then standing erect.

Sebastian dusted his hands off. "Well now that the fun's over..."

I glared at him.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you have your emotions back?" James asked, crossing his arms.

I clenched and unclenched my teeth. My pulse was rising and the longer I stared at their smug expressions, the tenser I got. Trying to simmer myself, I took a few calming breaths.

"Did the human boy have anything to do with it?" Sebastian added.

"How are you even alive?" I asked, ignoring their questions

"How about we make a deal," James proposed. Sebastian glanced in wonder, but let him continue. "You answer a few of our questions, and we answer a few of yours."

Still glowering, I nodded. If that was the only way to get it out of them; so be it.

"Us first." James announced, "How did you get your emotions back?"

I glanced to the floor as I spoke. I hated thinking about it, hated knowing what I put the others through, but I had to face it. "I was planning to leave town, got stopped by my cousin, and his beta. They tried to threaten me and I took the notice."

"Your cousin has a beta?" questioned Sebastian.

I continued without answering, "When I went to grab my bags Stiles was there."

"The human boy who's infatuated with you?"

"He's not infatuated with me, " I contoured, rolling my eyes.

Sebastian made a face, "Go on."

"He said some stuff, I don't know it sparked something in me and I knew the only way to stop it all was to turn it back on. It bloody hurt though."

Sebastian and James shared a look, and then turned back to me.

"So," I started, crossing my arms. "How in God's name are you two spawns of Satan still alive?"

James spoke first. "Stakes don't kill us."

"What does?" I asked.

Sebastian shook his head, "My turn."

"Seriously? That's all you're gonna give me?"

Sebastian smirked. He thrived on this kind of stuff, the games. He looked just as smug as last time. His dark hair was still neat and cut short, his stubble still there, reminding me of Derek. "Addressing the elephant in the room, how'd you become a hybrid? I'm assuming your cousin bit you? He's making quite the pack."

"My cousin scratched me too deep on a trip to Mexico. It was an accident." I was going to give them as little as possible if they were giving me as little as possible. "I'm not sure how I survived but I did." I shrugged, "When I woke up I had a heartbeat and I was a freaking wolf."

James started to smile, as if my misery was comical to him.

"What does kill you?"

"Special stake's made from a tree that was burnt down a long time ago. It's called white oak. " James answered.

"Why only that?"

To my surprise, he actually responded to it, despite it being my second question. "We aren't regular vampires. We've been alive quite a long time. Us, along with a few others, were the first few cursed by the sun."

Stunned, I took a step back towards the staircase. "Are you saying you're the first vampires...?"

Sebastian held up a finger, wagging it back and forth. I let out an annoyed snarl, to which amused him. "I see we are still learning control."

"Of course I am you inconsiderate prick. I'm back to square one. I learned to control being a fledging to the undead, I learned to control being a ripper after I got my emotions back, and now I'm back to square freaking one as a werewolf!" Don't shift. Don't shift. Don't shift. Stiles would not be happy if he picked me up and I was already shifted. It would be much more difficult for them to chain me up, and then they would never be able to go to senior scribe.

"Purple. " That's all he said. One word. Purple. "Your eyes. Red and blue. You killed an innocent."

I looked down, almost embarrassed at first. It showed I was vulnerable, that I wasn't in control. "I hurt a lot of people. I probably killed a lot too. I don't know, I left half of them for dead after I fed. I try not to watch the news anymore. All because of you guys."

I flew over to Sebastian, shoving him square in the chest.

He hardly moved. I expected him to fight back, like James would, but he didn't. Sebastian was a little more mature. He seemed older, if anything, more wise then James.

Gritting my teeth, with tears in my eyes, I shoved him again. "You guys did that to me."

I heard a fluttering noise, the noise of a vampire using their speed, and I could sense James right behind me, protecting his superior. I ignored him, just glowering at Sebastian as steam practically flew out of my ears.

Sighing, he reached over and pushed James to the side. Since when did he want to protect me? "Like I said before. We didn't do anything, we just pushed you to do what you were already contemplating."

I didn't want to believe him, but I know he was right. As much as those two annoyed me, I know they were much wiser, much more experienced. They had seem some things in their life and I knew that meant that their knowledge was correct.

After finding myself more serene then before, I spoke again. "Tell me about hybrids, please." I bit my lip, feeling weird being polite to them. "Please..."

Sebastian regarded to James. "James knows more about them then I do. His sister was one."

I pivoted to turn to James. I hated speaking to James. He knew what buttons to push with me. He was devastatingly gorgeous, despite being a million years old and looking much older then me; so he wasn't bad to look at.

Apprehensively, he turned to James for approval to spill the beans about everything. He nodded.

"There's about ten of us left."

"Ten of what?" I frowned.

"Originals." He scratched the side of his face. "We started out with more, much more, but there's only that many left."

"wait wait wait... What?" I made a face, my brows threading together.

"The Originals are the first generation of vampires. We came about in the eleven century."

Ho. Ly. Crap.

"There are quite a few characteristics that differentiate us from your normal vampire but the fundamental difference is that we were because vampires from a spell, not from ingesting the blood of an immortal."

"Wait. Hold up. So you are the first vampires on earth?" I buzzed, completely stunned by what I had just heard. They seemed so... I don't know. Not ancient.

Sebastian sighed

"Yes," responded James. "There were 30 of us. We were an experiment for a witch basically-"

"Witch?! " I cried.

Once again, Sebastian sighed.

" Yes," James hissed, more annoyed clearly from the acid in his tone.

I guess I wasn't all that surprised that they existed. Deaton was a druid which was basically the same thing without a spell book.

James resumed, "She was one of the Original's mother. She took 30 orphans from the village, forced us all to undergo an immortality spell to elongate our lives. She wanted us to all be her children, to live as long as she did. The only weakness was the sun. It kept us inside most weeks. Eventually we found a solution," he held up a hand and pointed to a silver band with an emerald in the middle, "Things were changing, though. The neighbors who would open their doors to us would now kick us out. The only white oak tree in the village was chopped down to create weapons, the only thing the Witch had cursed us with to kill us. The darkest consequence was the blood, though. It made us weak, vulnerable. We had lost two, then. It was blood that made us feel alive, that made us reborn. That, sweetheart, was how the predatory species was born."

My mind was going wild. All the questions... All the information...

"What happened to the Witch? Where is she now?! "

"She's dead." I asked no questions. I just accepted his stern reply. The way he said it was like a warning. Was he scared of her? Did he miss her?

"And the others? I pushed him to continue.

"Many died during the Victorian Era. The few that are left are scattered across the globe," Sebastian answered, arms still folded across his chest.

"So let me get this straight. The only thing that can kill you is a white oak Stake? Specifically from that tree from the village you lived in in the 11th century? " I raised a brow.

Seb nodded.

"Are there any still left?"

"If there were we sure as hell wouldn't tell you." He sneered

I shrugged. It was worth a shot. "Tell me about the hybrid, then, your sister." I turned to James

"She wasn't an original vampire. I had turned her the first second I knew that I could invite others into this never ending curse. We were inseparable, my sister and I. Family was a lot more important back then. She was madly infatuated with a boy in the early 1920's. They fell in love, got married, moved in together. The only downside was the fact that she was cursed by the sun, and he was cursed by the moon."

"He was a werewolf, " I cleared.

James nodded, whizzing over to the stairs and taking a seat on the third step."She loved this man wholeheartedly even knowing the consequences of a single bite. they made it work, for the first little while. Some time passed though. She had chained him up during a full moon, but he had escaped you see. With one hand free, he grabbed Lilith and tore her apart."

I closed my eyes, flashes of Scott lifting his hand above me. I could see his tattoo, the two double rings he had got just before I had arrived. The claws, long and thin. The first slice, the second, the one that struck my heart. My eyelids fluttered open as he continued.

"The druid gave her a day, tops. It was a bloody miracle when her heart started beating again. Lilith and her husband were ecstatic, only now, Lilith with cursed by both Bloodlust, and anger.

She had a bugger of a time controlling it. For someone who mastered the art of resisting a feed, it was difficult for her. She managed to control the anger, the shift. She was much stronger now. Still just as fast. She had purple eyes instead of red. Her diet was the same. Stakes could still kill her. Her pearl skin and long blond curls were still identical from when she had first died. The only main difference was a heartbeat. It was a miracle, at first. No one knew of surviving a werewolf bites or scratch. He had scraped her heart, he had, and somehow she had made it through. A few years later the man was killed by a group of skilled hunters Called the Argents."

I twitched.

"She had lasted a few years with the boy, you and the human remind me of them, actually."

"I'm not blonde," I retorted with folded arms.

He ignored the comment, " Lilith was a miracle to the underworld. There weren't many hybrids when she was alive. She had learned that the only way a vampire could survive the change was if a true alpha had done it, and if they had been scratched, or bit, just right. Not enough to kill."

I nodded. So that was why I survived Scott's attack "And where is Lilith now?"

"Gone."

Gone like dead? Gone like disappeared? I dropped it.

"So why do I shift into a full wolf? And why can't I remember anything?"

Sebastian shrugged.

James answered the second question. "The shift is different, for you when you're partially shifted you have your eyes, claws, and your fangs. Your fangs are adapted not only for feeding, but for tearing now as well."

"Like that of a wolf's" Sebastian added.

"Right," he concurred, "the control of being a full wolf will come in time. You shouldn't always black out. It's a matter of knowing your surroundings."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I asked, in a nicer tone to actually receive the answer.

"Just remember that you are a hybrid. When you're a vampire you know you're also a werewolf, and when you're a werewolf you have to remember that you're also a vampire, not just some angry beast dying to see flesh and blood. "

"I'm going to take offence to that, just so you know." I warned.

"You need to know where you are, you need to recognize things the human you would. Scents, sights, voices, people. Anything. It's not as easy as I described it, but that's the gist of it. You need to recognize that you are two different species. The reason you always black out is because you let the wolf take over. "

"It'll come with time." I sent Sebastian a funny look." Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

He just shook his head, letting out a throaty chuckle.

"Can I still turn people? " I asked James.

"Yes, but they only turn to vampires. "

"Can my blood still heal?"

"Yes."

"What else can I do?"

"Well you can't use compulsion as a wolf. Vervain and mountain ash still weaken you."

"T, " I made a T with both hands, "Whats compulsion?"

With wide eyes, once again, Sebastian and James shared a look.

"Stop doing that," I asserted.

"You know, Compulsion. Like mind control. You can make people do things, forget stuff."

I burst into a chortled fit of laughter, "Okay good one, move on. I have somewhere to be, and the sun is getting dangerously low, boys."

"Anna, " that was the first time I had heard Sebastian say my name, "I'm not joking. Compulsion is something vampires can do. You can compell a human, only humans, to forget, to do things. You wouldn't be able to do it if you didn't know. Who helped you when you first became one of us?"

"Who do you think?" I crossed my arms.

James glanced to Sebastian, "Peter Hale, of course." he groaned. "I want that son of a bitch dead."

"Well he's locked up in Eichen House and I don't think any of us would miss him very much." I affirmed.

"A tempting thought, " Sebastian commented with a smirk."Compulsion is done with your eyes," Sebastian lifted two fingers and pointed to them, "It takes a lot of focus and practice. You just have to remember to make them forget after. We can teach you if you like."

Why did they want to help me? I shook my head, "I don't want to know how to do it."

"Because of the human boy." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. He gave me a soft smile, like he almost pitied me. Pity was an emotion, though, and I knew Sebastian well enough to know that he didn't like showing emotion. It was weak.

"If I lose my emotions again, I might use it on him." I explained.

"You can protect him from it. A cologne, a tea, a bracelet. Something with vervain. It won't work on him if you do that. Although if you do the tea it goes into his bloodstream, and you can't feed in him then." Seb sent me a wink, in return I sent back a glare.

"I still don't wanna know how to do it." I told him. "Anyways, moving to another subject, the benefactor is gone, no thanks to you two. Now that I know you were alive the whole time I'm much angrier at you two." My eyes fell into thin slits.

"You guys looked like you could handle it. You have a strong alpha." he appraised, "One of the stronger ones I've seen in my life time. Especially at his age."

I tried to hide the smile forming. I was pretty damn lucky. "Yeah."

There were a few seconds of silence, to allow me to process the whole conversation. I could sense their uneasiness and could tell they wanted to leave.

"I guess my last question is... Why are you guys here? If you left after the benefactor why did you come back? Shouldn't you be turning more people? 'expanding your species'? " I finger quoted.

For the zillion the time, the two shared a look. I contemplated the thought of possible telepathy between the two. If compulsion was possible, I'm sure telepathy could be too.

James sighed. "Trust me," he paused, "It kills me to say this but we want you."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

" Actually, " James chimed in, "It's not us that wants you, its our coven."

"A coven?" I shot them a confused glare, "Whats that? Like a pack for vampires?"

"Similar," answered Sebastian, "Only everyone's equal. There is no alpha. We travel together, create 'nests' as the hunters call it. We reside somewhere for a while. Sometimes weeks, sometimes years."

"I uh... I don't know what to say." I was utterly speechless, for once. My normal chatty self was at a loss for words.

"Our coven is made up four originals, and seven other vampires, two of which are newborns." he continued.

"That you turned I'm assuming? Against their own will? " I raided my brows condescendingly.

There was no answer, just silence. I could hear the clock ticking again. Tick tock. Tick tock.

I let out a long sigh, running a hand down my face. "No offence, but what benefit can I provide you two? And... The others."

Sebastian licked his lips, stepping forward. There was a change in his voice. More stern. More desperate. "The purpose of our coven is to expand. There are double the amount of hunters for vampires and werewolves then there are vampires-"

"I don't understand," I frowned, "Why are you telling me this again? You said I shouldn't turn people because I'm a ripper. You said if I turn others that they'll become rippers, and they'll expose us. I wouldn't be beneficial. What makes you think I would want to join? " I wasn't bring rude, I was genuinely curious.

"There are other originals that are not as forgiving as us. The curse that they received was not a gift of immortality in their eyes. To them, it was the worst thing that could've happened. As opposed to us, they want to ruin the undead. They want to kill it off. "

"Hunters that are vampires?"

James nodded. "In their eyes, they are the worst thing to exist. They've devoted their lives to finding a white oak Stake and trying to kill off whoever they encounter along the way."

I went bug eyed.. "And you want me too...? " I trailed off, waiting for them to chime in.

"Join us. Strengthen us. Fight with us. Provide us with a weapon, something they won't have have. Hybrids aren't common. Vampires and werewolves don't get along. Natural enemies, except in your case. It's rare enough to find a true alpha, let alone a vampire who gets along with them. Hybrids are scary, in their eyes."

"So you're saying I'm pretty valuable," I shot them a cheeky grin.

"Immensely," Replied James.

Sebastian slapped him in the chest.

He hissed.

Seb sighed, ignoring the threat of red eyes from his cohort. "What we're trying to do is provide you with a safety net. There's a group of very powerful vampire hunters that can even overcome originals. If they find out you're here they'll come for you. They'll either use you and wait till they don't need you anymore, or they'll kill you straight away."

I winced, "Neither option sounds favourable."

"Exactly," nodded Seb. "We come to check on all of our newborns. You could imagine our faces when we saw you morphe into a wolf on your first full moon."

I shivered. Creepy bastards.

"You're a weapon, a valuable. You're much stronger then a vampire, or a werewolf. Except maybe your alpha, " he complimented, "You'd be good against a fight on an original if we had to. Really good. We want you even if that means spending the time to teach you control. We'd teach you to fight."

"We'd help you with the ripper hunger," James added. "And we'll help your friends, if they need it. A lot of the supernatural has come for your alpha his pack is strong. If he needed the help we would join him, in exchange for you to join our coven."

I bit my lip. "I- I'm already in a pack..."

Sebastian's mouth opened, but the door bursting open stopped him.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! " Stiles ran through the front door, stumbling over the floor mat, and moved in front of me. He had a handful of pencils in one hand, while the other moved to push me back. He was out of breath, panting heavily." DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T TOUCH HER I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL-"

"Stiles!" I grabbed him by his arm with force, and pulled him to the side of me. "It's fine, trust me! We're fine!"

"Fine?! " he paused to rest his hands on his knees. He respirated a few times, then stood up to continue. "Fine?! There's two freaking vampires in your living room, who my father saw with stakes in their chest a few weeks ago. Might I add that they also freaking MURDERED you!" he started gasping for breaths again, "Oh god I hate exercising..."

"Stiles it's fine," I patted him on the back, "I'll explain it in the car. Okay?"

"I... I can't..."

"Why do you have wooden pencils in your hand?" James stood from the stairs, a brow raised.

With a wild motion, he threw the pencils in the air. "For protection!" he yelled at them. "I couldn't find anything else quick enough.

James lifted two hands innocently, moving past Stiles and slipping through the front door.

"Please think about what we said, Anna." Sebastian pleaded, moving past me. He rested a reassuring hand on my bicep, giving me a polite nod before dropping it. He glanced at Stiles quickly, who shot back a confused glare, brows pulled together. "We'll be back in a little while to hear your thoughts," he added before moving to the door. He took one last look at me before shutting it behind him.

"What the- What? Think about what? How are they even-"

I patted Stiles on the shoulder, "Come on, I'll explain everything to you when we see Scott." I told him. "Besides," I glanced out the window as the moon started to make its way higher in the sky, "I'm starting to feel it already..."

It seemed like it took an eternity to explain to all three of the boys sitting in Stiles' squishy jeep. It was difficult to explain things while her clawed hands were handcuffed together, connecting to a steel collar around her neck.

" _For security measures,"_ _Stiles had ensured her while waiting for Liam to jump in the jeep._

I had included all information, Except the mind control… or compulsion. I didn't even want to know about that. Were their times I'd encountered vampires in my life before and been trained to forget? It was a haunting piece of information.

"We're almost there." Stiles stated, the first time someone had spoken since I exploded all the information about James and Sebastian.

Stiles drove another kilometer before pulling the jeep into park on top of the world. 'Top of the world' was just a name for a section of forest in the reserve that came to a cliff face, looking over most of Beacon Hills. Not a lot of people knew about it, luckily, or it'd be filled with high teenagers instead of transforming werewolves.

The boys tied both Liam and I up against a tree. Where Liam was literally just head to toe vertical against the tree, a long chain starting from his feet going to his neck to hold him hostage to the oak, I was attached like a prisoner, with cuffs on my feet, my hands, my neck, all connecting to a single sturdy chain, connected to Liam's tree.

It was hard to not put up a fight, especially as Stiles leaned over me, clipping my handcuffs to the single chain. His neck was right in my face, I could smell his cheap cologne filling my nostrils. My mouth salivated at the odor his blood gave off from the thick, beat of a pulse in his neck.

At first I thought he was being careless around me on a full moon, shoving his exposed neck in my face, but when he leaned back from me, a wide grin on his face, I knew he was teasing me.

I pushed him with my handcuffed hands, my palm pressing into his study chest, and laughed. "You dick."

He bit his lip, which drove me crazy.

I had completely disregarded Liam and Scott right beside us, focusing in on Stiles as if we were the only two on The Top of The World.

I pulled him back by the collar of his (surprise!) plaid shirt; and bit my plump lip, driving him equally as nuts.

"Come on, just a little taste," I flashed my vibrant violet irises at him.

He rolled his eyes, stomping away from me in the thick mud, joining Scott. "Maybe another time, toots."

I sighed, laughing it off as I tuned to a disgusted Liam.

We remained like that for half an hour or so. The boys sat on the jeep, looking up at the moon, chatting about the summer and the future.

Liam and I mainly focused on not turning. He seemed in much better control than I, which made me angry. I wanted to prove to the boys that I could do this. It was frustrating that I had been in this supernatural world longer than Liam and I was the one struggling. I had got the shitty end of the stick.

At least I was still alive.

Was hard to be an optimist when you wanted to tear everyone's head apart though.

I could feel the sweat start to bead down my face, and I rested my head against the rough bark beside Liam, closing my eyes as I listened to the night.

"You alright down there?" Stiles hollered back.

"Uh-huh," I barely managed out, nodding my head.

I gritted my teeth, feeling my gums start to sore already. I had to hold it back.

"Anyways, you know the plan, right Scott?" Stiles sounded annoyed, like he had reminded Scott of this a hundred times already. "No one get's left behind. That's the plan. Lydia's not gonna have a problem, Kira's thinking USF, Malia's gonna… you know. She'll figure something out…" He huffed, tapping something against the hard metal of the jeep. "And what's her face back there… I don't know. Either way I'm forcing her to come with us. She can live for eternity, so the least she could do is follow us for one century."

"Hey…" I murmured weakly.

He chortled.

I clenched my hands into fists, starting to draw blood as I dug my claws into my palms.

I could hear loud metal music coming from the right of me and I growled.

Liam shrugged, taking out a white ear bud from one of his ears. "What?"

"One: How did you get your arms out? Two: What are you doing? If I'm going down, you're going down with me Dunbar."

He rolled his eyes, popping the headphone back into his ear and nodding to the rhythm.

An alarming flash behind my lids caused me to open m eyes, seconds later, I heard the thunder.

Of course there was a storm brewing.. If there wasn't anything else to annoy the heck out of me.

I chimed in mid conversation, tuning into what Scott was starting. "—something Deaton told me once. You ever hear of regression to the mean?"

"No, I don't think so."

Scotty readjusted on the jeep, and I could hear the warping of the frail metal.

"It's basically his way of saying that… That life can't be all bad, or all good. You know, eventually thing's have to come back to the middle. So think about the last few weeks," Scott paused, "Things have been pretty good right? Not amazing."

"Not for me!" I growled, wiggling my toes to distract myself from the energy forming in them.

They both ignored me, but Liam sneered at me.

"Ya.." I could feel the skeptical tone of Stiles' voice. "But.. No one's tried to kill us in 6 weeks either. I mean, except for what's her face back there."

I growled loudly at him, and I could hear the small snicker.

"We've been pretty much in the middle for a while. Which means at some point the scale has to tip, one way or the other. "Thing's are gonna get really good again…"

"Or really bad." I whispered under my breath, hearing the same words exhale from Stiles' mouth.

The lighting stroke again, and seconds later came the thunder.

"GAh!" I yelled in frustration.

"You okay there Anna Banana?" Stiles smiled, pivoting from the jeep and walking back towards us.

I kicked some dirt towards him as he strode closer. "Why do you have to do that?" I frowned, "Why do you have to tease me? When you know it drives me crazy, tonight of all nights."

"I'm doing fine," Liam shrugged.

I snapped my fangs at him, not even noticing that they had protruded from my gums. I could hear the boys retreating towards us, away from the cliff face.

"Liam." I hissed, "If I'm going down, you're coming with me."

He sighed, rolling his eyes, and I lunged for him.

"Woah woah woah!" Stiles pulled me back, and my angry eyes regarded him now. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to chain them both so closely.

I went to grab Stiles, but the cuff's I had forgotten about cut me short and I hissed.

"Stiles, step back." Scott warned. "She's gonna turn soon. I can tell."

"No I'm not!" I barked at my alpha.

I heard chains drop beside me, and I gasped when I saw that they had undone Liam.

"Are you serious?!" My brows furrowed at Scott.

"Anna," He spoke softly, "Calm down. Give it a few full moons, you'll be fine soon."

"Last month he was running around naked. Stiles," I turned to him, stomping my feet. "How many calls did your dad get about 'A monstrous dog boy running around naked?"

Stiles kicked the dirt innocently, shoving his hands in his pockets. "A dozen or so,"

I raised a brow at Scott.

He ignored both Stiles and I, and shoved the chains in a duffel bag that read 'Beacon Hills High Lacrosse'. "Sure you're okay Liam? You're in control?"

"Complete and total." He assured, and Scott nodded with a small close-lipped smile.

"Me too, Scotty." I pouted. "Please let me go. Senior Scribe is in an hour, and if I miss this I'll be crushed. You know it."

I could see the glint in his eyes that debated taking them off, for the sake of not missing a senior event, but eh shook his head.

I groaned, sitting back on a small rock.

Another flash of light, and another, and the thunder got louder. Closer.

I felt a drop of rain hit my cheek, and I flinched. Not only was I going to be cold, was going to be wet. I hated feeling temperature again.

I blew a raspberry and rested my head against the tree.

"So what should we do?" Stiles turned to Scott. "Senior Scribe starts soon."

"One of us'll have to stay with her. She's not safe for another few hours, at least." Scott ordered.

Stiles gave a shallow smile, "I'll stay with her," He ruffled my brown locks.

"Don't touch me…" I huffed, shoving his hand away. "I'm not letting you guys miss out. Go I'll be fine.

I kept wiggling my toes in my dirty grey sneakers, trying to push the shift as much as I could.

"I can stay," Liam suggested.

"NO," they both yelled at the same time.

"We trust you Liam," Scott explained, "But not that much. She tried to persuade you last time to team up"

Liam rolled his eyes, folding his arm's across his chest and taking off in the other direction.

Scott sighed, "Let's give it another few minutes. We'll stay here with her and if she's calm enough we can bring her in the car at least, take turns watching her."

I gritted my teeth, bruxing them against each other. "I am NOT sitting in the car with him." I regarded Stiles.

Stiles threw his arms up in a way that expressed his offense to my previous statement.

I growled loudly, baring my fangs at him.

"Ill have to agree with that," Scott nodded.

"What?!" He dropped his hands down, slapping them against his khakis. "Buddy! Why?"

Scott shrugged "You do tease her a lot."

"But I'm the only one who can keep her calm, too." He countered with an eyebrow raise.

Scott licked his lips, grazing his thumbnail across his bottom lip. "True."

I had tuned out during that part of whatever little tiff they were having. They continued to bicker, deciding what to do with me, who would stay behind, fighting over who was best to stay.

While they were doing that, I was focused on shying away from the bright flashlight in the sky. It was hard to see with the fast-moving clouds ahead. Lighting came every half a minute or so, thunder following quickly behind it. The rain continued to pick up, lightly drizzling us.

I stayed there, chained to the tree, glaring at the ground as I tried to drown out the noise, the moon and the rain. My hair covered my face, and my arms were cuffed so I couldn't remove the wet hair from sticking to my eyelashes.

"Stiles I'm her alpha—I'll be fine. I don't even know if Kira is going to make it, she can meet me here."

I slid from a rock to the wet muddy floor beneath me.

Grabbing handfuls of mud between my clawed hands felt good. I gripped the earth beneath me and squished the dirt between my fingers, huffing as I felt my body tingle with adrenaline.

It was happening… I could feel it.

With every huff my body moved with me. I was biting my fangs so hard I was sure they would snap in my mouth if they weren't supernatural teeth, made to tear throats.

I could feel the energy start to form on the tips of my toes. I writhed in the dirty mud, my sneakers sinking into the ground while my hands clawed beneath me.

I felt the rage consume me as well.

"If you guys don't stop talking…" I said between breath's, "I'm going to tear both your throats out and bleed you dry."

"Okay there sweetheart, let's take a second and think about what you just said…" Stiles move towards me with concern, kneeling down to my level.

"Stiles," I snarled. "If you don't back up…"

He took a step back before I even finished the sentence.

I threw my head back, letting the rain fall on my face. "I might do something I'll regret." I finished.

"Hey Anna, watch your hands. Don't hurt yourself." Scott muttered with a very calming voice.

I hadn't even noticed I was still clenching them so hard. Between the dark earthy brown of the mud was crimson red blood, from my claws digging into my palms.

"Urg.—AH." I roared. "I can feel it…" I spoke through clenched teeth. "STILES." I yelled, as he started to move closer again tiptoeing in his crouched position. "BACK.. UP."

Scott placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah buddy give her some space. I know you wanna help her; but—"

It was too late, though. The thunder, the lighting, the talking, the rain. My irritability transpired to complete rage.

A boisterous warning growl left my lips, causing Stiles to topple backwards. The second it escaped my mouth, it happened.

I fell to the mud, my face squished against the liquefied floor. I could feel my legs start to change, the scorching pain traveling up my body. It always hurt most when it got to my spine, like my spine was breaking. I screamed in agony as I felt my body convert. In some sort of last attempt to save my humanity, I grabbed Stiles arm, digging my claws into him.

He gave me a deeply pitiful look, and his glossy chocolate eyes were the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

...

The unfortunate thing about having my heart beat again meant that I could feel temperatures now. Previously, I wouldn't have cared if my ass was freezing in the concrete floor of someone's basement. Especially, considering I was still butt naked from shifting with only a thin blue blanket covering me.

The air was stale and dusty, and I could sense the age of neglect of this room from the thick layers of dirt and cobwebs covering everything. There were mountains of boxes, a large full length mirror, a freezer, and miscellaneous items scattered throughout the dimly lit room.

The only light at all was from a single yellow bulb hanging from a black wire in the middle of the room, beside that, a chain cord to turn it off and on. At least whoever was holding me captive in here had the decency to leave me with light and a blanket to cover myself.

Whoever this creep was, he (or she) didn't seem very fond of cleaning out his cellar. There was a door at the back of the room, beside the freezer, but there were at least 10 deadbolts. I could break them, but it would take me a while and it would be noisy. Besides, I was curious as to why my captor would have ten deadbolts on a basement door. What was he keeping out?

Or rather, what was he keeping in?

I could probably take whoever it was anyways. I just had to be on the ball. My senses were always so messed up on the full moon when I come back from shifting.

The door creaked slowly from the top of the wooden stairs. Moving hastily, I grabbed a wooden bat and wrapped my thin sheet tightly around my body. I was to the left of the stairs and waited for whoever it was to come down.

I heard the long squeal as he took his first step on the aged floor, and then the next one. He took a few more, and then paused.

I closed my eyes, holding the bat tighter.

There was another step, and then a break.

"I can hear your heartbeat, you know." The stranger enunciated

Shit. Why me? Stiles would be so pissed if he figured out I missed senior scribe because some one, presumably supernatural by the sounds of it, was holding me hostage, naked, in their basement.

The one time I wish I was dead.. As if it would help, I held one hand over my heart.

It took a few seconds, but I could smell something... Off. I couldn't quite put my finger to it. It was something I hadn't smelt before.

There was another creak, and another, and finally I heard his feet hit the cold floor

I, could see the toe of his sneakers from here, and the second I came from around the corner to smash his head in with the bat, he lifted a hand up. Ah I should have moved quicker. I should have used me speed.

I was too nervous, I had messed up. He grabbed it with one hand, snatching it from me, and he tossed it to the side.

"Really? " he raised a brow, "this is how I'm repaid after bringing you food?" he moved so he was fully facing me now, and held out his hand to give me a sandwich; BLT by the looks of it.

I regarded him curiously, without even responding.

Boy, was that bugger handsome though. The chiseled jaw line, the bronze colored hair spiked neatly to the side on his head, his thick brows, his golden eyes. I was practically melting into my blanket. Stubble lightly dusted his face, and he looked to be around the same height as Stiles. Same age, too, maybe a year older

I didn't take the sandwich, just tightened the blanket underneath my armpits.

"Okay... " he placed the sandwich on the stairs. "Brought you some clothes too," he dipped his hand into a plastic bag I hadn't noticed he was carrying, and retrieved a pair of black sweatpants, white sneakers, and a grey crew neck.

That, I took. Very aggressively, might I add.

"Don't look." I asserted, a hint of acid in my voice to show that I wasn't being nice, despite not attacking him. I just felt pretty vulnerable... And cold. Very cold.

The boy tried to hide his laugh, and shoved his hands in his pocket as he spun around.

I changed into the provided clothes, struggling while I tried to hold the blanket up in case he turned around, and then dropped the shielding cloth. "Ok."

He took his hands from his pockets, and faced towards me. "Not hungry?" he asked, shooting me a dashing melting smirk.

"Oh I am." I answered, crossing my arms over my chest again. The confusion spread across his face like wild fire.

"O...kay..." he shook his head, "Anyways I guess-"

I took a quick stride towards him, and lifted my hand to move it towards his neck. I pushed him against the wall besides the stairs and lifted him up by his neck

His eyes flew open and he started grabbing my wrist.

"Think you can just snatch me up out of the middle of the forest? Take me to your sex dungeon or something? Keep me prisoner?"

"I cant-shit you're strong-" he coughed, "It's-It's" he gasped, trying to get a good breath of air, "Just let me go!"

"Only if you talk, " I bargained

"I was going to!" he exclaimed, gasping again as his face went red.

"Oh..." I rejoined awkwardly, dropping him.

He crumbled to the floor, moving his hands to his throat and started to cough. He choked on the air, and after a few seconds the olive skin tone returned to his face.

"God you're strong. Must be the moon. " he commented catching my attention, "let's start with introductions, not that I'm feeling very up to it now or anything." he frowned, holding out a hand. "Name's Theo."

Beautiful name too.

"Anna." I frowned again, looking from his hand to his eyes, disregarding the nonverbal introduction.

He sighed, dropping his hand. "As I was saying... I saw you running around in the middle of the forest."

I made a face. "You saw me... Running around..."

"Yes."

"How...exactly?" this would make for an award explanation no matter what. I knotted my clammy palms together.

"What do you mean how?" he raised both brows.

"Well..." I trailed off... Not really knowing what to say. "I um- I mean... Naked? Or... Something else - I can't..."

"I'm joking." He grinned, "I just wanted to see you squirm for choking me. You were a werewolf, fur and all," he replied nonchalantly.

I widened my eyes.

"Don't worry," he started. He closed his eyes, waited a moment, and reopened them to reveal a bright gold. "Me too."

"Huh... Go figure." I felt more comfortable now. "Never met another werewolf in Beacon Hills." his scent smelled... Different though. Not quite werewolf but close. That's probably why I didn't pick it up before.

"Besides Scott and the others right?" he countered

"I uh... What- okay. I don't wanna know how you know that. I'm mostly just concerned that you retrieved my naked body from the forest. I don't even know where I am right now." I shook my head.

"You're concerned... About me seeing you naked? " he said it slowly, in disbelief.

I nodded. Stiles would be gutted.

"Would you rather I left you there? Because Summers over sweetheart and your face was looking a little blue when you shifted back." he cocked a brow at me.

He was sassy too.

"I carried you for over an hour, too." he added.

Shoot, what time was it? I felt kinda bad actually. He was doing me a favor... and the rest of beacon hills, making sure I wasn't roaming around. "Thank you," I responded softly, "I appreciate it."

He gave me a polite nod in response.

My face fell back to coercion. "I'd still like to know how you know everything-or everyone, rather."

"Well I can start off by saying I've known Scott and Stiles for a lot longer than you have." Theo left me hanging.

I made a face, "What? I'm related to Scott."

Theo rolled his eyes, "Well Stiles, at least than." He flipped around and crouched beneath the stores, bringing out an old box that read "Theo's photos" and he flipped through till he found a specific one and held it up.

I snatched the photo from him, dusting off the front of it, and scrutinized it.

It was a school photo from the fourth grade. At the top row, at the very left, was a buck-toothed buzzcut Stiles, beside him was his sidekick mop of brown hair. A row down, in the middle, was presumably Theo.

"You've worked out a bit since then, hey?" I joked.

He ignored me, "I heard of an alpha in town. A strong one. One that had beat Deucalion."

I had never had the grand pleasure of meeting Deucalion, but I had the unfortunate knowledge of hearing about how hard it was to take down the blind alpha.

"As soon as I heard the name 'Scott McCall' I came running." His voice grew soft and delicate.

"So you're an omega?" I crossed my arm's over my chest, the long sleeves folding as I did so. He nodded, "And—what. You just left your pack to find a new one?"

Theo shook his head. "Not exactly. My alpha is dead. I was brand new when it happened, I hadn't known any of the beta's."

"And you're hoping Scott will take you in?" I raised a brow.

Theo nodded softly.

I stared at him for a few seconds, then snorted. "Good luck, Thor." I teased, pivoting to turn towards the back door.

"Theo," He corrected, pitter pattering after me.

I pushed the freezer aside and started breaking the locks bolting the back door shut. I pulled them off, snapping the metal one by one. It was very noisy as the lock hit the floor, clanging against the cement before falling to my feet.

"Scott's a good guy. You're very lucky to be in his pack."

I growled, spinning around to flash my eyes. "Trust me, I know." I bared my fangs at him and flipped back around. "In fact," I murmured, "I don't deserve to be in his pack." I bit my lip, popping the last two bolts off seamlessly.

"You're strong, that's obvious. You make up a large part of his pack." He encouraged.

I growled again. I was territorial to my alpha and pack mates. It wasn't to say Theo was a bad guy, but how could I trust him so easily? I had to keep him on his toes. I had to see how Scott acted around him first. He had known him since the fourth grade, after all.

"If you think you're going to get into his pack that easily," I started, pushing open the heavy metal door to allow the cold breeze of the night enter, "Then you've got it wrong Theo. You wasted your time coming back to Beacon Hills. You're better off rising up your dead alpha from the grave. That would be easier." Okay, I admit that was a little harsh, but I had to blame it on the moon.

He followed after me, not hurriedly in a desperate way but enough to keep me interested. The rain came heavily now, pouring from the sky like giant buckets.

"Now if you don't mind, I've got more important things to do right now." I looked back at him, "What time is it?"

"12:04am" he stated, putting his phone back in his pocket.

I bit my lip. Once I figured out my surroundings, if I ran fast, I might make it. Late, but I would make it.

"See you Thorax—" He put a hand on my chest, stopping my false name calling.

"Shh…" he whispered.

I turned to him. "What the hel—" He covered my mouth with his hand. The smell of fresh hand soap filled my nostrils.

"Listen." He whispered, putting his lips a little too close to my ear.

I shoved him away, stumbling in the dead leaves, and closed my eyes.

I couldn't hear talking, but I could hear people. Not only that… but I could smell something. They were close, no doubt near the entrance of the forest by Theo's house. It was so hard to make anything out, as it was raining which hid their scent, and their noise.

I focused on my sense of smell, and inhaled the cold air to get an odor of whatever was coming off of them.

"Mountain ash." I exhaled, my eyes fluttering open.

Why would a group of people be carrying mountain ash through the woods? Unless they were…

"Run." That was one word, all Theo said. I scanned my surroundings in a millisecond before taking off. I noticed the group off along the horizon of the tree's, all very clearly carrying weapons. I noticed how there were two red dots on each of us.

My purple eyes must have gave it away. That, and us staring at the tree line trying to figure out who the hell was up at this time. The red dot perfectly centered on my heart began to steady, and I could hear the shooter take a breath as he prepared to pull the trigger. Theo snatched my hand, and took off running along the tree line. I followed closely after him, and the second our feet left his property, a loud gunshot went off.

I could smell the sour stench of the mountain ash, and I coughed; running alongside Theo. I removed my sweat palm from his, and ran ahead.

"Are those hunters?!" I yelled over the roaring wind that past us.

"Must be!"

I hadn't seen a hunter since Mr. Argent… and I wouldn't classify him as a hunter, truly. It must have been the same ones that left the stake in the forest at the beginning of summer. The one with the oval cut into it and a line across.

It had taken us awhile to figure out the meaning of the symbol, but we had discovered that if you held it sideways, so the line was vertical, it meant 'moon' in tarot. It was confusing, as stake's killed vampires and vampires were cursed by the sun, not the moon.

"What do we do?!" Asked Theo.

"Just keep fricking running!" I zoomed past him, as he had gotten ahead of me, and darted right into the forest. He followed me through every step, every dodge, for a good six or seven minutes.

I pivoted to face him, and he crashed into me.

I grumbled, falling to the floor with him on top of me. "Ugh—Oh God." I used my strength to left him up and toss him aside, rolling over.

We were both soaking wet, at this point.

A crack of lighting came from the east, illuminating us in the forest, and the thunder followed seconds later.

I scooted onto my butt, trying to wipe the sludgey mud off of the sweater I was wearing.

I could feel the resonating heat before the next one hit, only a few meters away from us. I jumped, both Theo and I scooted towards each other. The smell of burnt leaves drifted around us, and I attempted to waft it away as grey smoke started floating from it's target.

"That was clo—" Before I could even finish my sentence, I was cut off with immense pain. I could feel the electric current run through me as the next point of interest, of the storm, became me. I had died, twice, stabbed myself with a stake, and you think at this point I would be immune to pain, but no. instead, I was left writhing in the immense pain as the streak of lighting came crashing down from the cloud, and hitting me square in the torso.

My breath was knocked out of me, and my hearing went. It acted as some sort of catalyst. Forcibly, I shifted into my animalistic form.

I felt weak as my body shifted, and I cried as the pain hit my spine, snapping my body in two and reconstructing into a wolf.

That was the first full moon I had every remembered anything.

The first thing I remembered was Theo grabbing me. I saw things differently as a wolf. Everything was… red. I could see farther, I could see anyways if I focused on that sense but as a full wolf it was magnified. I remember growling at Theo.

Theo had this expression, like he had expected this to happen. He jumped on top of me, straddling my back. I snapped my teeth at him trying to get around to bite Theo, but he dodged each move quickly.

The next thing I remember was a mountain ash chain being wrapped around my neck, like a collar. I remember being so angry. He had somehow gotten me back to his basement, though. There was a thin leather strip underneath the mountain ash chain. It protected my thick fur and skin from the mountain ash, but if I struggled too much it would burn me.

It was all fuzzy until I remembered him dragging me through the forest, me very forcibly and in pain from the mountain ash burns, trying to break free. He held the thick chain with leather gloves.

I felt weak from the lightning, not strong enough to break through the chains.

Another nebulous moment; I remember being under the bridge at BHHS.

There was fighting going on.

I could hear screaming… I could smell scents. It was hard to smell through the scent of wet concrete and damp clothes but I smelt blood. I smelt… Kira. Kira. She was my friend.

I had to hold onto that humanity, I had to ensure I wasn't going to black out, to go wild again. I was a werewolf AND a vampire. i was both. I had to think about what Seb and James said. I wasn't just a werewolf... I had friends. i cared about them. I didn't want to kill them. I had a pack.

I looked up at a shifted Theo. He bared his teeth as he dragged me along with his 'makeshift' leash, his head whipped towards the direction of the fighting.

Scott. My alpha! My brother. Scott was here.

I had to fight for him. Could I be strong enough? Could I stay focused?

It was so hard to remember… But I watched Theo look down at me, and I looked back up at him. I let out a very throaty warning bark, and he dropped the chain, nodding at me.

I could see my alpha on the floor, soaking wet, looking defeated.

Theo growled beside me, catching the attention of everyone. Looks of bewilderment crossed everyone. The whole gang was here, except Lydia.

Theo ran towards Scott, helping him up, while I went strait for the large wolf with blue talon's hovering over him. I had no idea who he was, but anything or anyone that was a threat to the pack, was free game for me. Especially if it was my alpha. Especially if it was my brother.

I snarled, charging towards him.

"ANNA!" Stiles yelled, reaching his hand out towards us.

Malia pushed him back.

Things were so foggy in my mind… One second I was jumping on the large werewolf, the next second, I remember him on the ground, my teeth snapping at his neck as he pushed against my white fur, choking me with his blue talons. I could feel his grip tighten, and the air escape me. Oxygen barely squeezed into my lungs.

I scratched five long marks into the foe's chest, and he screamed in agony, throwing me to the side against the cement wall of the bridge. I yelped as I heard my neck snap when it hit the hard surface. There was a loud thump as i hit the wet floor, and I remember letting out a whimper which worried the other's.

I slid to the floor, feeling the bones mend together quickly. I healed faster in the form, and the reason for that was beyond me.

I heard Stiles' footsteps near me, but Theo made it to me first, grabbing the chain and hoisting me up.

"What the—"

I growled at Theo, annoyed he had just picked me up like that, like I was his pet.

Anger flushed threw me, and I couldn't remember anything till the fight was over.

Scott was okay. Theo was okay. Malia and Kira were okay. Most importantly, Stiles was okay. Scott and Theo were talking, by the tranquility of the dialogue I had assumed we had won.

"I believe this belongs to you?" Theo held the chain out, and before I had a chance to book it, Stiles snatched the chain.

"She's not a freaking dog." Stiles undid the chain, setting me free, but crouched down; embracing his arms to keep me trapped. "I… uh—yeah I guess I should have kept that on."

I growled at him.

He flinched, "OH. –God…"

I could feel myself getting calmer from the effects of the moon, but doesn't mean I would quit being snarky.

I remember Stiles and Scott taking turns with me as they all filed into the library to partake in senior scribe. Liam joined Stiles, and Stiles sat in the front while Liam kept me tame in the back, otherwise they would return to a torn apart Stiles. I remember being angry. So angry, I had scratched up the leather seats of the back seat's of Stiles' jeep. I also remember Stiles freaking out, trying not to get mad at me. I felt so upset that I couldn't shift back… I couldn't describe it but I just couldn't… do it. I couldn't shift back.

It was frustrating.

The next thing I remember was being strapped by the same mountain ash chain Theo had tied me to, against the radiator in my room. It was hard to oblige, but considering Scott had done it, my alpha, I obeyed.

From there: it was all distorted. I tried to stay focused, but I was tired...

Stiles sighed, walking through the front door of the McCall's. Melissa was still at her night shift, and he could hear Scott yawning from the front door. The boy was tired. The werewolf with blue talons had worn him out, so had Theo's new arrival.

He could feel it starting again, the bad. Something was coming. The 'devoted fan' from earlier wouldn't be the last to try to come for him. That wasn't what was wrong, though. Something was bugging Stiles—something irked him to the core— and that something was Theo Raekan. He had remembered the boy from fourth grade, and that boy just didn't ring any bells. The looks, maybe, but the attitude, the facade, the whole atmosphere he brought, even the haughty way he carried himself didn't remind him of 9 year old Theo.

Something just didn't sit right with him when it came to that boy.

"Stiles?"

Oh right. He was at Scott's house still. Stiles shimmied his soaking sneakers off, and ran a hand through his freshly showered hair. He bumped into his friend, who was just exiting Anna's room.

"Is she okay? Is she safe?" Stiles asked, worried for the girl he cared so deeply for. So much as a scratch on her pale skin worried him, even if it did heal seconds later.

Scott looked to the floor, a close lipped smile plastered to his face.

"What? What's wrong? What did I do?" he grilled the werewolf.

"Nothing," he shook his head, still smiling. "She's in there." he threw a thumb over his shoulder. "She's still shifted. She seems calmer now, she's coming down from it. I'm gonna take a quick shower, you good?"

Stiles sent him a gentle smile, patting him on the back. "Yeah buddy, I'm good. You need a good shower anyways" he started waving his hand back and forth like there were flies.

"Shut up," his friend rolled his eyes, "Just holler if you need me," he vocalized, already halfway up the stairs.

"Will do," he answered back.

He pushed the door open with the palm of his hand, and saw her head perk up at the noise. He opened the door further, and watched as she started to pace back and forth. Her feet, or paws, were covered in thick mud from running. She was in the metal harness from before, the chain attached to the radiator beside her bed.

A low warning growl emitted deep within her chest, and Stiles took a step back. He plopped himself down in the bean bag chair on the other side of the bed and just watched her.

She watched him, too, rarely taking her eyes off of him. He knew it was just a predatory thing. He did a lot of research about regular wolves, not just werewolves, to understand what it was like in that state; to make things easier for her.

He really cared for this girl, and he didn't want her getting hurt while she was still blacking out. He had lost her twice already, and you know that they say, 'third time's a charm'. He had difficulty leaving her out of sight, but he didn't want to be too overbearing. Especially with the vampire hunters in town, it only made him more on edge. What Theo had told them from before spooked him. He had been searching for her the whole time, but got sidetracked when Scott was attacked. She could've been killed.

He glanced over at the mini fridge in the corner of the room. Melissa had installed it, apparently it was a late birthday present from Isaac who was in France now. He rarely called, but he had contacted Scott a few weeks ago.

Stiles stood from the bean bag chair, and walked over to the mini fridge, being careful to dodge the angry werewolf in the room. He opened the fridge, and felt a burst of cool air. The top two shelves were piled with blood bags, and the bottom was filled with cans of pop.

Why did she have cans of pop in her room if she couldn't drink them?

Were they for him?

He smiled gently to himself. His birthday present for her was still on the way. It would be well worth the wait, and he wanted to give it to her at the right time.

He glanced back at her.

She had stopped pacing now, but she was still giving him daggers.

He was much calmer then she had ever seen her. Maybe she was getting close to controlling her new form. Stiles took a few creaky steps towards her... She bared her teeth, letting out a snarl, and Stiles stopped.

Once her lips curled back over, he took another few steps.

She didn't move, this time. She just stared. Her tail, also caked in mud, swayed back and forth. Was she getting ready to pounce?

He was about a meter away now. The chains were slack enough that she could reach him if she wanted to. Taking a chance, Stiles lifted his right hand and started to move it towards her.

The motion startled her, and she took a step back, letting out a loud, throaty, bark.. Stiles stumbled a few steps back.

She was warning him to back off. He didn't want to, though. He was getting somewhere.

His eyes moved to the clock on her night stand. 3:38am. She would be getting tired now, from all the running and fighting.

He took a few cautious shuffled towards her, his feet never actually lifting from the wooden floorboards. He held out his hand much more slowly this time. He stood far back enough that even with the chain tense, she couldn't reach him.

He let her catch his scent from afar. She saw her moist noise twitch a few times. He saw her purple eyes glance to his face, then back down to the floor. She moved away from him, turning to her right, closer to the mini fridge.

Was the coast clear? He tried to calm himself in order to keep his heartbeat steady. She would hear that, and know that he was nervous. It wasn't that he was scared of her, he just did t trust the form she was in, right now anyways.

She ignored him now, her eyes facing the wall. He took that as an okay to move past her.

He grabbed a pillow from the bed, and placed it on the floor, against the wall. He moved it so it was beside her nightstand and planted his behind on it.

He could hear the tapping noise her claws made as she turned around to look at him. She didn't look happy to see him sitting there, right beside the radiator, but she didn't look angry either. Her noise twitched a few more times, her head moving to the floor. Her eyes remained locked on him as she took a few cautious steps forward.

He was still, his breath held in his lungs as she got closer. A heat flash washed over him.

He hoped she had caught his scent now, or maybe recognized it. He at least hoped that she recognized that his scent was even remotely familiar, even if she didn't remember who it was from.

He hold out his hand again, feeling vulnerable.

She was getting tired, he could tell from the sluggish way she moved herself closer to him.

He was quite tired too, actually, he yawned loudly- a noise escaping from his chest.

She cocked her head curiously to the noise, and he laughed. He wiped the tears from his eyes from his yawn with his shirt sleeve.

"Come here," he tried to coax her, waving his hand towards him.

She growled.

Of course she did. She didn't like being told what to do. That was Anna, for you.

He pushed his hand closer to her for her to sniff it again, and she went still.

Her noise twitched again.

Had she recognized his scent? Or at least something familiar?

The white wolf took another step towards him, so that his hand and her nose were only inches apart. Her purple eyes moved from his eyes, to his hand, and then she pushed her head into his hand.

Stiles smiled to himself. This was progress. She may not remember this in the morning, but at least the wolf side of her had recognized a scent.

He dug his fingers into the thick white fur, and started to comfort her.

She took a few steps closer to him, so he could reach her neck. She exhaled loudly through her nostrils. He didn't know what she was frustrated at, so he just ignored it and kept petting her. It was almost like she was mad that he had made her give in. He heard the rapping again as her claws met the wood, and watched her move around in a circle before taking a seat beside him. She slid down so she was lying down, and Stiles was surprised to watch her rest her head on his thigh.

Stiles carefully moved his raised hands back down, and let one fall to the floor while the other fell on her head. He moved his hand from the top of her head, between her ears, then down the back of her neck to stroke her. She liked this even when she wasn't shifted. They commonly fell asleep with him brushing her hair back, her face squished into a pillow.

Stiles rested his head against the back wall and smiled again. He repeated the petting motion over and over a few times, until he eventually saw her eyes flutter to a close. She had struggled to stay awake but the sleepiness had got the best of her. Besides, she needed rest, it was the first day of school tomorrow.

He did too, actually, but he didn't want this moment to be over.

The house was so quiet at this time. No Melissa, only Scott who was reaping soundlessly above them. He could only hear the light rise and fall of the wolf's chest as he petted her, and the crickets chirping outside the window.

Today was more eventful than he had expected, and it wasn't ideally how he would have liked to end it. He had planned to ask Anna out on their first date after senior scribe, but she hadn't lasted that long and the effects of the moon took over. He just hoped he wasn't keeping her waiting too long.

Despite their backwards relationship, he really was falling in love with this girl. He had just hoped she was still feeling the same way she did at the beginning of summer when she had first spoken those three words.

Scott had reassured him that she felt the same way, despite his fears.

 _"How do you know?" he had asked him one drunken night that just the two of them spent together._

 _"Dude are you kidding me? I've seen the way she looks at you when you're not looking. "_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah," his head bobbed up and down as hr took a swig of Captain Morgan's, despite knowing he wouldn't feel the effects of it. "It's almost like she's worried."_

 _"Worried?" he interrupted, scrunching up his face in confusion._

 _Scott nodded. "Worried she's gonna lose you or something. She loves you man. I can tell, because I used to look at Allison that way."_

 _Stiles had expected him to say Kira's name, and was surprised when he didn't, but just took his words with a triumphant smile anyways._ _"I can hear her heartbeat when she's near you, or when you put your hands on her. It's all twitchy and weird." he shivered, pulling his jacket over his shoulders._

 _Stiles' eyes fell to the floor and he tried to hide his crooked smirk._

 _"Things'll work out," he had assured him, "You're both just dealing with stuff right now. She had broken up with you before, and now she's jumping back into in an even worse position."_

 _"Yeah..." his head fell sullenly._

 _"She had spoken to Liam about it a while ago, who had spoken to me, and I understand why she did it." he told him "She cared so much for you that she'd rather see you happy with someone else then unhappy with her,"_

 _"But I was happy with her," he argued._

 _Scott nodded, passing him the bottle; despite him not being able to feel the effects of it. "Yeah, there's no doubt about that buddy, but in her eyes she saw something else, because she felt like a monster." he paused locking his eyes with Stiles, "I've been there. I know what she was feeling."_

 _Stiles nodded, taking in his words. He understood her side of view a little more now..._

Stiles felt the familiar feeling of anxiety flutter in his chest. He knew things were going to get bad, with Sebastian and James, the hunters in town, Anna's dad, whoever sent the monster to kill Scott, and Theo. Why did Scott have to give everybody the benefit of the doubt? He would no doubt be doing his research on Theo.

Most of all, though, he was scared about his friends. He didn't want the pack to split up, he wanted everybody to stick together, even that little runt. If there was one thing Stiles was good at, it was making plans. He just used to figure out how to keep everyone together.

He couldn't lose them too.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ANOTHA ONE**

* * *

"Whatcha guys talking about?" I jumped towards the two startled teens, making their anxiety amplify, and I rolled back and forth on my heels.

"Jesus… Anna." Stiles held a hand to his beating heart. "You scared me to death."

I shrugged, "I've heard your heart beat faster." Feeling a sliver of confidence rush through me (That would no doubt ever go through me ever again) I winked at him.

He coughed, his eyes wide.

I rolled my eyes as he recovered, turning to Malia.

We were at the summit of the stairs to school. I chose to walk to school, and they were the first two from the pack that I had found.

"Stiles is just trying to convince me that Theo 's bad because apparently if you speed you're 'trying to get away from something'" she finger quoted, rolling her eyes.

I licked my lips, "Not a fan of the new backstreet boy, are we Stilinski?"

"No," He frowned, running a thumbnail along his bottom lip as he snatched a photocopied paper from Malia's hand. "No, not at all.."

"Stiles…" Malia sighed, clutching her Biology text book to her chest. "I see why you're worried. I mean… he's really hot. He's got like great hair, perfect body…" she trailed off. "You should definitely feel threatened! I mean he saved your girl over there on the full moon. He saw her naked! Have you even seen her naked?"

"Thank you!" Stiles sarcastically answered, gesturing his hands to her, "because I do feel threatened. Now more than ever." He regarded me; and I snorted.

"Want me to torture him?" She offered nonchalantly.

Stiles grumbled, tiredly running his hands over his face. "Look: I have a plan, okay? I just gotta find the facts… the pieces… the evidence. Then I'll reel him in."

"Speak of the devil," I interrupted, nodding towards the bottom of the stairs, where a beige truck pulled away from the curb, leaving behind said person.

Theo raised a hand at us, a greeting smile across his lips.

I waved a hand back, and Stiles slapped it down.

I frowned. "He quite possibly could have saved my life, you know. September's not that cold, but cold enough to get hypothermia."

Stiles stomped off. "Maybe if you didn't keep running off!"

I trotted after him, tightening my backpack strap as we entered the building. "Hey, Stiles—what's wrong?" I wrapped a hand around his bicep, pulling him back.

The contact seemed to seize him in the hallway, and he sighed as he turned around. "Has anyone ever seen you naked? Besides Theo?"

I made a face. "What?!"

Stiles closed his eyes momentarily, and then sighed when they opened. "Just answer, I'm curious now."

"Uhh…" I looked at the clock on the wall, almost time for class. I looked back at Stiles and made a face, my eyebrows squirming, feeling trapped as the hallway slowly emptied before the second bell for first period.

I was not going to tell him that information right now… while he was feeling vulnerable from Theo after Malia's rant.

My eyes flashed from him, to the clock behind him above the lockers, and back to him.

"Gotta go bye!" I pivoted and shuffled hastily away from him to my first class, which is one of the few I didn't have with him this year; calc.

"Is that a yes?!" He flailed his arms above his head and I could hear his heartbeat pick up as I left him alone in the hallway.

Before rounding the hallway, I blew him a kiss, and then darted around the corner.

* * *

I couldn't believe I was saying this… but the first day of senior year was relatively normal. First and second period rolled by. Next thing I knew, the bell was ringing and the day was over. It felt like I had just blinked, and there was something bittersweet about completing the first day of my last year of high school. I had endured Art with Lydia and Malia, AP Bio with Scott, Lydia, Kira, and Theo. History with Stiles.

The day ended homework free.

I waited for Stiles to find me after school.

He bumped into me in the library, skimming across a sci-fi book that I had just dug into.

"You never answered my question," He started, planting his butt on my table.

I shushed him, placing a finger over my lips, and smirked.

He made a sarcastic face at me, and tossed his backpack on the table. "Har-har."

I smirked cheekily again. "Maybe if you ask me out, I'll tell you."

His mouth stopped Justas he was about to say something and it hung ajar. He lifted a finger, stuttering for a moment, then letting it fall. "Never mind… I mean… Well now it seems weird if I ask you on our first date considering you just mentioned it…. But—"

I shook my head, cutting him off, "Wouldn't be weird."

He raised a brow, falling back in his chair. "So if I asked you now you'd say yes?" he paused, "And not tell Lydia? Because whenever you say something to her it comes back to me and I get yelled at for not being more 'romantic'" he finger quoted.

"Do you want me to say no?" I threatened, "Because I can say no. I mean, I have other things to worry about, like the hunters trying to shoot me last night or trying not to suck everyone blood dry in this library."

"No! No. Will you… Umm—Anna. Anna." He shook his head, and restarted. "Anna. Will you, or could you—Do you wanna… Maybe go on a date this Friday?"

I bit my lip. "Nah." I stood from the desk, closing my book, and walked up the stairs to the second floor of the library.

I could hear the panic in his voice, and his heartbeat. "N-No! Why?"

I snickered. "I'll go with you, I'm just being petty because you took too long. Also because you're a dick to me on full moons."

I place my hand on the center of his chest and gave him a wee shove.

"Come on, you would do the same if the roles were reversed." He accused.

"Probably! But that's not the point."

He didn't say anything, instead, a classic, closed lipped smile planted itself on his mole dotted face, growing with each pacing second like a blooming flower. It was warm, friendly. Inspiring.

"What?" I asked, "What I do?" I tried my best not to blush.

"Nothing," he shoved his sweater sleeves up. "It's nothing." He shook himself from a brief stupor, and then grabbed my forearm. "I have a surprise for you. Wanna see?"

I shrugged, "Do I have a choice?"

"You're right," He started towing me, "Don't answer that."

"Sometimes I think you forget that I'm a hybrid and two original vampires want me in their coven because I'm so strong. Yet you still continue to just drag me around." This time, he lifted a finger to his lips and shushed me, "Now you shush," he ordered.

He pulled me to the very back of the second floor library, the left wing. He pushed a pile of 7 or 8 books over with his hand, and pulled me forward to a white metal shelf.

"Look," He pointed to the shelf and circled his index finger around where the pack's name were.

M.T

S.M

L.M

S.S

K.Y

and

A.A

I ran my fingers over the double letters.

"Look," he repeated, tapping above his name.

Above his name was the abbreviation 'A.M.'

I smiled up at him, then pulled him into a hug, resting my head against his fast-beating chest.

"Thank you, Stiles, seriously."

He ran a hand through my hair, pushing it back. "I know how much this meant to you, and how it killed you not to go. I could tell how hard you were trying. I'm proud of you, we all are. I hope that makes you feel like you were with us."

I nodded, smiling. "It did." I shrugged, trying to lighten everything with my dry, bitter humor. "Besides.. if I live for eternity then I'm sure there will be more senior scribes…" I gave a fake laugh, turning my head into Stiles.

I looked back at the shelf, looking at the other initials. There were so many of my classmates initials there, and so many from the previous class, and the previous class. A long ways down the shelf I spotted a D.H.

I smiled to myself. Stiles and I shared a brief embrace before I broke it. "I'm going to find Liam, kay?"

He smiled, nodding. As soon as I turned around to trek after the beta, Stiles stopped me "W-Wait…" He suspended, "Did you remember anything from last night? You were surprisingly calm. Except for, you know, tearing apart Roscoe's seats…" He scratched his head and made a face.

"Yeah sorry about that, bud." I clutched my books closer to my chest. "I remember some parts… It was pretty hazy though. Scott updated me in the morning though, why?"

He shook his head, "Just curious. Now go find the little runt, and for God's sakes tell him he can tell Mason. The kid looks worried out of his mind, trailing after him with a book about ancient monsters and what not."

I had already started walking away without him, but I gave him a thumbs up, without looking back. "Got it Stilinski."

My sense of smell was definitely stronger as a wolf. Much more magnified than a vampire. I could smell Liam close, somewhere by his lockers.

I walked down the third level, across the hall, and then down the second level, when I cornered the last stairwell, dodging a freshman, I bumped into Mason as he was dismissing Liam.

"Oh, hey Mason." I waved.

He gave me a large wave back, smiling, and ran after some soccer players as they exited the school through the side door.

" Liam," I swung around, latching my hand on his locker. "Whatsup dude?"

"Excuse me," I turned to the voice behind me. It was a petite girl, same age as Liam. Her dark hair fell off her shoulders in loose curls. She was clad in a beige jacket and dark pants. She had a structured face, and a sweet smile. Her floral shirt matched her floral smell. It was like roses, or lavender. Very mouthwatering. The skin on her neck was very thin.

"Sorry," I apologized, moving to the other side of Liam.

Liam bumped my shoulder with his elbow. Whilst still exploring his locker, he muttered so low that only the supernatural could hear, "Stop looking at people like you want to eat them. It's creepy."

I rested my hip against the next locker, crossing my arms with a pert smirk, "but I do want to eat them."

He rolled his eyes.

The girl proceeded to open her locker and then she turned to Liam, who was shuffling through scrunched up papers looking for something.

"Nice shorts," her eyes scanned my pack mate, sliding down to his feet before planting her chocolate irises back on his face.

Liam shot her a very acerbic glance before slamming his locker shut, a black sweater in hand. "Yeah… thanks. You know, I was wondering if you were still pissed off about the first grade—but uh… guess you cleared that up."

I raised my eyebrows, squeezing beside Liam.

The girl flashed her eyes from Liam, to me, giving us a very disparaging glimpse.

"I'm not pissed off Liam," She paused, her smile dropping. She slammed her locker shut, making us both jump. "I'm vengeful."

I shivered at the tone of her voice. I knew that voice all too well. For instance: When Scott took all the hot water in the morning, or when he unplugged my mini fridge of blood to plug his xbox in because 'I had the best tv'.

She seemed a tad more annoyed, but the same vibe was still there.

I sucked in a breath, pulling my lips down. "Do I wanna know?"

He grumbled, trotting away. "No. No you don't."

I heard Stiles, Scott, and an unanticipated Theo approaching us.

"Well, as I was going to say…" I pursued after him "What are you doing tonight? Video games? We still have to finish undertale."

He started trotting off, ignoring me. "Ill text you later about it, I promise!"

I groaned, rolling my eyes as I remained in the center of the hallway, other students passing me.

I listened out for my friends. Lydia was too far to hear. Malia was eating something… by herself it seemed. Kira was still in her class, finishing some last minute work likely.

Stiles and Scott were… together. Sounded like they were interrogating Theo. Hey. Interrogating was my favorite. How could they do that without me?

I followed the smooth tone of Stiles's voice to the men's locker room. I entered the room, locking it behind me. I walked past two rows of lockers before seeing the three. They all glanced towards me, Theo even sending me a small wave. Stiles glared, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Didn't mean to interrupt, but I figured if I was eavesdropping I'd be upfront and honest about it." I took a spot beside Scott, leaning against him.

"Anyways," Theo persisted, "I realized something when I was at the bottom of the pool." He left a daunting few seconds for dramatic effect. "I never heard the board come back down. It came at me fast. I barely had a chance to turn around before it bit me. Right here," He pointed to the right side of his torso, above his hip."

Scott turned to me, then back to Theo. "Well it wasn't an accident. He wanted to turn you."

Stiles frowned, eyebrows drooping as his tone of voice fell accusatory "So why aren't you apart of his pack, then?"

Without thinking, I answered for Theo. "He's dead, right? You're an omega."

Stiles looked gutted. He hated that Theo and I even had the slightest bond the other night.

"Yeah, by the time I reached my first full moon he was dead. Another pack member told me that the alpha that bit me was killed by two of his beta's. They were twins."

My eyes fell from Theo, to the floor.

In my peripheral I witnessed Stiles and Scott share a glance.

He was speaking about Ethan and Aiden. My heart felt a twinge of pain, being reminded of the boys I cared deeply for. They were proof that not all bad were truly bad. Which is why some part of me wanted to give Theo the benefit of the doubt, but I also trusted Stiles.

"Scott…" The broke my stupor, "Listen to my pulse, I'm telling the truth."

"Ya!" Stiles agreed, talking a step from the locker, "Or you just know how to steady your heart rate while you're lying your ass off."

If I was beside Stiles, I would've smacked him in the chest for being so damn abrupt all the time.

"Why would I lie?" He looked like a lost puppy, his eyes darting from Stiles, to Theo, to me.

"Because maybe you're not who you say you are…" Stiles deduced.

I sighed, as Scott dropped his head.

"Kay…." He disregarded Stiles, moving to Scott, who was still staring at the scuffed laminate. "In fourth grade, you had an inhaler. I had one too. I remember this day where I ended up in the nurses office with an asthma attack. A bad one. I was waiting to be taken to the ER. You were waiting for the principal. You told me what would happen at the ER when you go in for asthma. They give you oxygen, and an IV of prednisone. You made it sound easy."

I looked at Stiles, who shot Scott a skeptical look, but Scott wasn't paying attention.

"—like everything would be okay."

He rolled his eyes, running a hand down his face.

"I've been alone this whole time. Everybody knows that lone wolves… they don't make it on their own.

Scott raised his brows as Theo continued to try to convince the alpha.

"I swear, I'm that same kid from fourth grade. I was hoping you were too."

I let out a low whistle.

Stiles scowled at Theo, while Scott gave him an encouraging smile.

"Theo, if I may interrupt…" I started. Theo nodded. "I don't think Scott will let you in—just like that. Not after everything we've been through."

Theo nodded, "I understand that. I'll have to prove myself before you accept me. I get it. I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

I nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Well on that note," Theo paused, scuffing the floor with his heel, "I'll leave you guys to chat. I have to get going anyways."

"I'm hungry anyways," I told the boys.

"Oh," Theo let go of his left strap to dig into his bag, "I have half of a BLT in my bag from lunch. I didn't finish it, did you want it?"

I snorted, moving beside Scott to get to Stiles.

Stiles glowered at Theo, clearly disapproving. "Not sure if he's being forgetful… or trying to be funny."

"Hmm?" he glanced at all three of us, cowering away slightly. "A-am I missing something?"

Stiles turned to me. "You didn't tell him? I thought you spent the whole night with him."

I shrugged, "You were the one saying earlier we should be careful about who we spill our secrets too."

Theo put the sandwich back in the bag. "I don't get it. You're a werewolf, an evolved one. Right?"

I shook my head, "The reason I'm so uncontrollable is because it was only my third full moon."

Theo raised a brow, "How do you shift into a full wolf if you're not evolved then?"

"She's a hybrid." Scott divulged.

Theo shifted his weight uncomfortable. "So she's not just a werewolf…"

"She's a vampire as well." Stiles revealed.

His eyes widened as he dropped his bag. "As in you suck blood?"

I nodded, picking at my nails.

"The sun burns you?"

"Not anymore," I yawned.

"But your heart beats."

"Because I'm a hybrid now."

"What type of powers does that entail you to? Besides strength, clearly." He rubbed the spot where I had choked him last night.

I always loved that question. One of my favorite things to do was swoosh over using supernatural speed. In a millisecond, I had my face inches from him, breathing warm air onto his nose. "Why do you always eat BLT's?" I asked, referring to last night, and today.

He pushed me back, to which Stiles muttered a small "Hey…"

"I offered you it twice. Pure chance, Anna." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, sandwich dude." I looked to Stiles, "You ready?"

"I thought you were hanging out with Liam,"

I shrugged, "He seemed in the middle of something."

"Hmm." He wrapped an arm around my waist, a gesture I wasn't used to, unless the presence of jealousy happened to take over him. It was a scent I rather admired on Stiles. I could smell his chemosignals pouring out of him, I'm sure the others could too, because I saw Theo flash me a small smirk.

Stiles and I walked out of the locker room, merging into the light traffic of the hallway

Theo and Scott darted the other way, separated.

"How come you don't like him?" I asked as we stepped out of the building, "I'm not saying that I DO like him, I'm just wondering, that's all. I have a feeling it's a little more than him seeing your girl naked."

"Because," He answered sternly, towing my hand towards the parking space where his jeep was, "I remember Theo from third grade, that is not Theo from third grade."

He moved to the passenger side to open the door for me, which was a surprising but lovely gesture, then moved to the driver's side to hop in. The familiar creak of the driver's door sounded before he shut it. He started to shuffle through his miscellaneous papers in his backpack. It was the first day, and he was already shoving school notes in his backpack instead of his notebooks.

"Also: this." He pulled out two crumpled sheets from the middle of the stack. One was yellow, the other white. I read the first paper, skipping most of it until I got to the bottom, where 'Theo Raeken' was written at the bottom of it.

"Stiles, what is this?" I held the papers out, still studying them with my brows knotted.

"This—" he smacked the yellow paper, which I hadn't got to yet, "Is a speeding ticket signed by Theo's father a few years ago." Then he smacked the white one, "And this, is a transfer form to Beacon Hills High School signed by him a few DAYS ago."

I looked at both signatures, 'Johntathon Raeken' signed on both lines.

"Do you notice anything?" I could see his eagerness from the driver's seat, as he leaned towards me.

"Am I supposed to?" I shrugged.

He snatched the papers back, sighing as he pointed at both autographs. "The two are _completely_ different. The garlands are different. The 'T' is crossed different. And! Look at this." He pointed to the first letter, J, "Perfect example of a criminal tremor."

I took the papers back, grabbing his back pack as well and folding them neatly back into his bag.

"Don't you think you're reading into it a little much?"

"Reading into it?" He started the jeep, "Uh, no."

"How did you even get the transfer form?" I asked, rolling down my window as he reversed into the parking lot.

"Uh—"

"You broke into the administration office, didn't you?"

"No!" he answered a little too promptly, merging onto the street. "I did not break into the administration office."

I glared at him.

He did a double take, shoving his tongue into the side of his cheek, "Okay, maybe I broke into the administration office but WHATEVER."

I let out a breathy laugh, to which he glared at. "So what does that mean, Theo's dad is not himself?"

"Or… someone's not someone's self. When I find out what someone isn't that someone… they're in big trouble." He said confidently, and then made a face when he repeated it in his head, looking up as he pursed his lips.

"Okay when you start talking like that just know that I automatically tune out. I hold you fully accountable to my migraines, and despite being supernatural, you somehow still cause them."

He elbowed me hard, knowing I could take it.

That's what I loved about Stiles, we had our couple moments but we also acted like best friends.

"Remember when you used to be nice to me?" I could see a hint of a smirk as we rode off into the sunset, the wind passing by loudly. "You were so innocent."

I shot him a mischievous smirk. "Being innocent is no fun."

"And sucking people's blood is?"

I shrugged, "It is if you enjoy it."

He grimaced, "Well I've tried it. Twice. Definitely not my cup of tea." I had almost forgotten about the time Stiles almost died, and I had kept him alive with my blood.

"How do I taste?" he asked, which took me off guard. It was a very direct question, and if anyone else was listening they must have thought it was too kinky teenagers on their way home where to do something rated above 14-A while their parents were still at work.

"Umm…" I pondered over the question for a moment. How did he taste? "I guess, I can only really relate it to something a human would eat. It's sort of like… when you're craving something salty, and then you finally split open that bag of chips. Or when you craving something sweet… and you open the fridge to find a slice of cheesecake with your name on it." I bit my lip. "Or! When you came inside from a jog, you grab your first glass of water, and the second the liquid touches your lips you feel euphoric. Does that make sense?"

I hadn't noticed he was looking at me until just now, and there was a proud smile on his face. "It makes enough sense."

"Good," I nodded.

"So that's why it's addicting?"

I nodded again, "Yeah. Only imagine that heightened by a thousand. Except, you can hear your food talk. And your food is walking around the whole town. Your guardian is food. Your friends are food. The boy you like is food."

"Yeesh," He ran a hand through his messy hair, keeping a few strands out of his eyes as he took a left turn. "I guess I never really understood how hard it was. I just knew that it was hard."

I wiggled my eyebrows up and down. "Yuppers,"

We drove for another few kilometers, done a two lane road encompassed by foliage. We listened to my music for a while, which Stiles called 'vampire indie' to which I replied that was impossible, as I knew of no other vampires, let alone ones that listened to indie. He made it sound like it was its own genre.

He had a funny habit of drumming his thumbs against the steering wheel to the beat of the music.

I, on the other hand, had the unfortunate habit of wanting to sing along to every song that popped up on my playlist. Every now and again, I would catch his eyes glued to me; a fascinated smile on his lips.

It took me a few minutes to realize he was taking the long way to his house, which I didn't mind.

I turned down the music for a moment, still audible through the wind and my whipping hair, though.

"Truth or dare," I smiled at him, my fingers still lingering on the volume dial.

He did a quick double take before answering. "W-What?" he laughed.

"Truth or dare." I repeated.

He let out a hearty laugh "I-I heard what you said.. I mean—ah okay. Truth."

I clapped my hands in excitement, readjusting myself on his leather seats "Okay. Hmm…." I turned my whole body to face him, giving him an incredulous look. "Are you ever going to tell me your full name?"

"Ha-ha…" he fake laughed. "Maybe one day, if you're lucky, Ann."

I grinned at him. "That's the second time you've called me that."

Both of his eyebrows raised in realization, "Huh. I guess so. Do you not like it?"

I shook my head, my hair flailing around my face, "No, I like it."

He licked his chapped lips. "Good. I like one syllable names. I'm pretty lazy, if you haven't noticed."

I disregarded his comment with a droll roll of the eyes, "Your turn, Stilinski."

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth." I responded.

"Do you like being a vampire?" He hadn't even given the question a thought. It made me think that there were a string of other inquisitions he had wanted to ask me, but hadn't felt comfortable to before.

I fiddled with my hands in my lap. "I mean, yeah. The powers are cool. It's definitely empowering. It's scary though, especially knowing there are vampire hunters in town. But I suppose someone is always trying to kill us at some point."

"Very true," he winked at me.

"With great power, becomes great responsibility," I quoted in a manly voice.

He burst into laughter, "Alright, spidey."

"It's sometimes hard to be around you though." I admitted. "Which you already know."

"Yeah…" he sighed, "We'll work it out though."

I nodded, "I'm hopeful."

"You're worth figuring things out for," I could see the hint of the blush behind his cheeks as he looked at the road.

"Thanks Stilinski," I could feel my cheeks match his, the blood rising to them.

"It's nice to see you blush, again." I hadn't even realized he was looking back at me. "It gives me a tell on how you're feeling."

"Oh really? Are you some type of psychic like Lydia?"

He groaned, like he had been over this way too many times. "First of all," he held up a finger. "Lydia is not a psychic. She's a banshee. There's a difference!" he hissed. "Second of all, yes."

"How am I feeling, then?" I challenged

"You're gushing about how cute I am,"

I raised a dubious brow. "Someone woke up on the right side of the bed today, huh?"

He nodded. "Truth or dare."

"Dare." I answered, without thought.

"I dare you to tell me the truth." He answered, clearly breaking the rules.

"That's cheating."

"Nu uh!" he argued.

I was too in awe to argue with him, so I let him win.

"My ears are open, Stiles."

There was a drawn out silence before he said anything. I could tell the question was serious. "U-Umm… are you a virgin?" I could tell he was avoiding eye contact, because prior to that he had glanced at me every five seconds. His eyes remained pinned to the road ahead.

I blew out a large raspberry, cursing myself inside before I had even admitted anything to him. "Ahh… That's a question, Stilinski, that's a question."

"Is that a no…? Or a yes? Because I almost lost mine once," I braced myself for his babble, "Her name was Heather. It was a few months before you arrived, actually. I had known her for a while; her mom and my mom were good friends. I freaking took bubble baths with her when I was like three."

I raised a brow, smirking as I rolled back into my seat. I placed a relaxed arm behind my head, as the other hand ran traces along the ripped, aged leather.

"She was throwing a party, and it was just after Scott and Allison broke up so we decided to go. She was slightly buzzed, still mostly sober though. Scott and I walked in, and she just kissed me, I don't know. We went downstairs, starting to get down and dirty. I had forgotten… well ya know, protection."

Although it was in the past, the thought of Stiles with someone else caused jealousy to form within me.

"I ran upstairs to grab some from her brother's bathroom, when I came back down, she was gone." He wiped underneath his nose with his right hand, swiping a finger to get rid of an itch. "She was sacrificed to the darach. She was a virgin."

I frowned, glancing quickly at Stiles, who was just as still before, picture perfect as he stared at the orange abyss we were driving into. "I'm sorry Stiles."

I was surprised to see him release nervous laughter, "Nah it's fine." He shrugged, completely turning off the radio now. "She was a sweet girl. Didn't deserve what happened to her."

I ran a hand through my hair, hoping Stiles would drop the subject.

"…So?" He waited, "Have you?" I saw him nervously lick his lips.

Again, I released another breath of air. My heartbeat picked up before I opened my mouth. I didn't want Stiles to feel… discouraged; especially after what he confided to me.

"I uh—" Here goes nothing, "I met a guy. He was a year older."

I could feel Stiles' eyes on me know, but I forced myself not to look at him. I didn't want to know his expression. Shock? Surprise? Disappointment? Stiles wasn't one to judge. I imagined it to be a look of curiosity. The nervous knot in my stomach tightened.

"It was before I moved here, months before. I had being seeing this guy for a while. We had met at a party, one an acquaintance of mine threw. It was very casual for a while… but I ended it. Super unhealthy."

"Casual…" Stiles paused, "You mean as in casual sex? Or casual hugging? Maybe some hand holding here and there?"

I looked down at him, a cheeky smile on my lips. "What do you think, Stiles?"

His face fell, but immediately perked up again. "What was his name?"

I bit my lip, "Kaiser,"

He harrumphed.

"Don't worry Stiles," I could sense his uneasiness. "It was barely a thing. I had hardly any friends... I was clearly lacking socially so I snatched on to the first person that gave me attention. "

He looked at me, darting from the road, to me, back to the road. "Me? What? No—I'm not worried. Not at all." At first I almost believed him, even through the stutters. "Why would I be worried that my super hot girlfriend who is a freakin' bad ass hybrid with purple eyes is more experienced, than I, a simple human with a barely working vehicle? All while Theo frickin' Raeken is making love eyes at you from across the locker room."

"What?" I raised a brow. I snatched one of his jittery hands from the wheel, holding it in between mine. They were cold from the breeze of the wind. "Is that what you're worried about? Theo?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, Ann— I mean, Theo has already seen you naked." He stressed the last three words, eyes bulging. "Gah, it bugs me. Malia keeps telling me about his perfect hair, and his perfect abs. I get it! I get it… I'm just silly, pale me."

"Stiles!" I squeezed his hand, letting out a very light laugh as I rested my head against the seat. "Trust me. That is the last thing you need to worry about. Theo Raeken, nor anybody, can take me away from you. I'd have to be forcibly ripped in half to let go of you. For you to even think that is silly. I'm here for you, Stiles."

A small closed lipped smile flourished upon his face. "That makes me feel better to hear. I may just be saying this because I'm on a nervous babble, or maybe it's the jealously talking…" He tapped the steering with one hand, squeezing our locked finger with his other hand. "but what will I do now…?" He threw his arms in the air releasing our clasped hads "You're just going to… expect me to know things. I don't know anything."

I grabbed his bicep, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey! Hey, don't worry." Had he been working out over the summer?

"Really? I mean, because I'm not like you. I don't even belong to the same league as you. I don't want you to be disappointed by me." I could tell he was beating around the bush, as if the word sex made him uncomfortable.

"Stiles I-"

"I want to make sure it's good… you know. For both of us."

I smiled at him, pecking a small kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, don't fret Stilinski. It will be… whenever we decide to do it. It will be fine. I'll help. I'll guide you. It'll be fine. We'll help each other."

"Promise?"

I nodded, "I promise Stiles," and I pecked his jaw line again before sitting back properly in my seat.

"I haven't been this nervous since, well, since I met you, Anna." He explicated. "I promise that whatever little expectations you have of me, I'll try to live up to them when it happens."

"There's no rush, Stiles. If you haven't already noticed, our relationship is extremely backwards. I'm okay with that, as well. As long as you are. I'm not even sure I could control myself yet…" I slapped my thighs with my hands, "Beside, jeez, be a gentleman and at least take me on a date first."

He chuckled, but then the laugh faded. "What do you mean, can't control yourself?"

I scratched my head nervously. "Didn't Scott ever tell you about when he and Allison had just started out? The sexual tension… it, uh—it can cause you to start shifting. The claws, the eyes, the fangs. I'd rather your first time be memorable, and not 'spending the night in the hospital because your girlfriend scratched your eyes out' memorable. It's hard enough controlling myself as it so when you just place your hand on my thigh. Not to mention when you move it... up."

His hand smacked down on my thigh, and I could feel it inching upwards. I squirmed in my seat.

"Like this?"

I stopped him, before he moved to high up and made me loose control. I could already feel the shift wanting to take over. The arousal. It was too much.

A wide grin spread across his face, and he let go. "So I have that effect on you, Purple Eyes?"

I rolled my shifted eyes at his suddenly cocky demeanor.

"Truth or dare?" He asked, slowing to a stop behind a black SUV. It was odd, traffic at this time of day around this area of town.

"It's my turn." I argued. "You've gone twice,"

"Truth or dare." He repeated.

I groaned, "You're lucky I can't think of anything."

"Truth or dare." He repeated. In the exact. Same. Tone.

"Agh, you infuriate me."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Truth or-"

"Dare! For god's sakes, dare."

He bit his lip, and I couldn't help but observe his pale face in the natural lighting of the starting to set sun. His skin was littered with striking moles. I had counted up to fifteen, just on the right side of his face, before he spoke again.

"I dare you to… kiss me."

I rolled my eyes, a famous gesture of mine. "Okay, buddy."

Since the car was stopped, I unbuckled my seat belt to lean over, pecking him on the lips. Just as our lips were about to part, and I was about to move back to my seat, he placed a hand on my hip.

He kissed me, again, much more passionately, and not just a public display of affection. His lips latched to my bottom, plump rim, and the noises of our lips meeting and leaving each other alone made somersaults in my stomach.

I could smell the arousal coming off of him, and it surprised me. I had smelled it before, but not this strong. Not like this. Things were changing in our relationship…. We were more romantic. And holy hell did it make me nervous.

His hand slipped down a few inches, and then a few more, till it was on my right ass cheek. He gave it a firm squeeze through my jeans, causing my heart to beat out of my chest. I loved the feeling of my heart beat, especially like this. I had been without it for such a long time, it made me feel so alive. So human. So much like Stiles.

While he continued to kiss me, I pulled back, murmuring in between pecks. "Shouldn't you be driving?"

He smiled, "Still in traffic, McCall." He pulled back a few inches, his left hand removing itself from my behind before pointing to the road ahead, "See?"

I frowned, sitting back with a 'plop' in my seat. "Why is there traffic? This doesn't make sense."

I stuck my head out the open window, trying to get a better view. I could see a figure in the passenger side of the vehicle. His black shadow matched the SUV he was in.

"Should we go see what's up?" Stiles asked.

"I guess so… I mean we could pass them, but we should see what's up." I opened the jeep door, jumping to the gravel beneath me, and I met Stiles around the front of Roscoe.

We walked a few yards or so before we came close to the vehicle. The wolf side of me took over slightly, and I felt a sense of protectiveness over my pack mate, so I moved in front of him. Something didn't feel right… Something felt… off. I placed a hand on Stiles' chest, pushing him back.

He tried to protest, but I pushed him away, shushing him.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Stiles, flaring my nostrils. Something smelt off, masking the scent of the strangers in the car. It was potent, rancid.

He shook his head.

"Hello? Are you guys okay?" I moved around to the side of the car, noticing the tinted windows. Not even werewolf vision would penetrate through. "Hello?" I could make out a silhouette through the driver's side window, but nothing more.

I knocked on the window with two fingers, waiting for the two, possibly more, to roll them down.

It took a moment, but then the window finally rolled down.

I gasped.

If my heart was racing at all before with Stiles, it was sure as hell racing even more now.

The scent of the driver hit me like no other. I could smell the coffee, the fresh laundry.

"Oh my goodness," The man said, startling both his passenger, and a confused Stiles.

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless.

I watched as the man removed himself from his vehicle, standing tall above me, and shut the door. He was clad in a black suit, white dress shirt, and a navy blue tie tucked neatly inside the vest. His bronze hair was gelled back neatly, and his blue, aged eyes, pore right into me. He gave me a grand smile, slight disbelief crossing him, and then he finally spoke. "Anna, sweetheart. Hello."

Stiles had to bump me, before I said anything. It was more for his benefit, I could tell. He was curious as to who the hell I was standing in front of.

"Dad…" I gulped, loudly. "Hi."

The last time I had seen this man, I had forced him to sign adoption papers, to give me up to Melissa. It was still the best decision I could have made, but it didn't help that finally seeing him after stalking him for two months. It didn't help that he had never made the effort to contact me, knowing I was in Beacon Hills.

"Oh my God." I had forgotten Stiles was behind me. I looked behind him, giving him a funny look, before I turned back to face my dad.

"Who's this, Anna?" He took a step towards me, to which I retreated. "This—This is Stiles." I gestured to the cute boy, dotted with moles, clothed in khakis and a thin sweater, a polite smile on his face. I could smell the same scent that reeked off of him while he was with Theo in the locker room. Uncertainty. "—Stiles Stilinski. He's my boy… friend. Friend… Who's a boy…."

I didn't blame him, after all the stories I had divulged to him about my father.

"Mr… Miller." He nodded to himself, confirming that he had gotten my previous surname correct, "Pleasure to meet you." He held out a hand, waiting for my father to shake it.

My father took it gladly, shaking it hard.

"Agh…" Stiles tugged his arm back, rubbing his forearm.

"Firm handshake you have, son."

"Umm… Thanks. Problems of being the sheriff's son, I suppose. Meet so many people everyday..." I could sense how uneasy he felt... How awkward.

"This is my colleague, Jarvis," He gesticulated to the bald passenger with aged brown eyes and a large nose. Jarvis waved. "We've been here for a few days for work. I meant to contact you, so we could meet up for lunch or something, sweetheart." I hate how he called me that… Hate how he treated me like he saw me every day, called me every day. Like I was really his daughter. I was so annoyed by that that I had nearly missed the fact that he blatantly lied about how long he had been in Beacon Hills for. I couldn't deny that the fact that his lie hurt me a bit.

"Perfect running into the two of you, though. Jarvis left the lights on while we took a quick smoke break, you know, not wanting to stink up the company car or anything. The batteries dead. Are you guys in a rush at all? Stiles, son? Do you mind giving us a jumpstart?" It bugged me how he had directed the inquiry at Stiles, knowing the probability of him saying yes was higher than me saying yes.

Stiles nodded, with an awkward smile. "I'll bring up my jeep, sir."

I almost choked at the 'sir' he threw at my undeserving father.

"Great."

When Stiles was out of ear shot, my father pulled me into an awkward hug. "It's good to see you, Anna Banana. I'll be in town for a while. Hopefully I'll be seeing quite a bit of you."

"Uh…. Yeah." I was still in disbelief. Seconds ago I was getting down and dirty with Stiles in his jeep, now I was standing in front of father. My father! Who I hadn't seen since my mother's funeral.

Stiles pulled the jeep up, hood to hood with the SUV. He popped the hood, and Jarvis popped their hood, and Stiles ran to the back of Roscoe to pick up the jumper cables.

I walked up to the two vehicles, my eyes widened when I saw the state of Stiles' jeep.

"Holy crap, Stiles. Enough duct tape?" There was grey everywhere, you could barely see anything in his car anymore. "How is she still running?"

He shrugged, ignoring me as he went to work.

He pulled out the red cable first, connecting it to the positive end of the SUV's battery, then to his battery. He then connecting the black cable to the negative terminal of his battery. He connected the other half to the engine block on the SUV.

Stiles quickly moved to the driver side of his car, starting her up. He shut the door, jumped back out, and joined my dad and I.

"Thank you, Stiles. Both Jarvis and I appreciate this."

"Oh, no problem Mr. Miller. Anytime." Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets, joining me by my side. He was close, his shoulder brushing mine. I could tell it was some sort of attempt at comfort in front of my dad. I was still so in shock… Pun intended. My jaw was still slightly slack, and my eyes never removed themselves from my father's. "So, sir, if you don't mind me asking; what are you doing here for work?"

My dad relaxed, shoving his own hands into his suit pockets. "Oh, we're just field service engineers. When customers need help with instillations or repair of products we're dispatched to help. There's a site not far from here where we are installing some products. It's just out of town, but it's cheaper to stay here, so we're going to be here for a while."

"That's great to here," Sties lied through gritted teeth. Stiles leaned over, looking at Jarvis who was in the driver's seat, "Should be good to go now," he gave a thumbs up.

Jarvis, very mute still, nodded and turned his keys in the ignition.

The SUV roared to life with a soft hum, and my dad clapped.

"Awesome," Was all Stiles said, removing the cables. He placed them back in the trunk, then jogged back over to us. "Just, uh, make sure you keep it running for a good half or our so, to keep it charged."

"Thanks, Stiles." I was surprised my father was so polite with him. He pulled out a small note pad from his pocket, doodling something on it with a black ball point pen/ "This is my number, Anna. Feel free to call me anytime you are available. I'd be happy to go to dinner with the two of you, get to know the sheriff's son a little more." His thick, dark brows raised up on his aged face. "I'm sure you treat my daughter more than exceptionally, correct Mr. Stilinski?"

"Yes sir," He answered with a firm nod.

"Good," he placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Now if you don't mind giving me a sec between myself and my daughter,"

I groaned, very audibly so both of them heard.

"Yes sir. It was nice meeting you," he pivoted.

"You as well," My father dismissed him.

Stiles brushed passed me, muttering "Stupid lack of wolf hearing…" it was so low that I knew only I could hear.

My father waited for him to close the jeep door before speaking. "Now, Anna," he started to walk me to the passenger side. "I truly hope you do take me up on that offer. I don't want to intrude uninvited on the two of you, so if we could plan something it would be better. I'd also love to chat with Scott McCall." He said his name like he had never met him before, although it was his nephew. "I want to make sure you're in good hands. I want to ensure you're happy. If I handed you over to these people, this town, I wanna make sure you're safe, sweetheart."

He wrapped his awkwardly brawn arms around me, encompassing me in a quick, tall, hug. "See you around, Anna." He opened the passenger door for me, gesturing for me to step in.

"Yeah…" I breathed.

"Don't be a stranger," He said before shutting the door. Right before Stiles pulled into drive, he knocked on the window.

I rolled it all the way down, waiting for him to speak.

"Don't forget this," He handed me the folded piece of paper with his number on. "See you, hunny."

I nodded, unfolding the thin piece of paper in my fingers.

I paused when I saw the symbol at the top of the page. It was tiny, but noticeable. It was in a deep yellow color, one that seamlessly blended into the page, but I had still caught it.

It was a horizontal oval with a thin line through it.

My heart started to frantically beat as Stiles pulled into reverse, backing up onto the street.

As we pulled up beside my Dad, I paused. I took the moment to analyze as much as I could. While he was waving me abed, I took notice of the same symbol on a pendant attached to a chain around his neck. I took notice of the smell of vervain in the back seat. I took notice of the confident demeanor he held, one of a hunter. I also took notice of the smell of armed weapons in the trunk.

My father was a vampire hunter.

* * *

 **A/N: I know... I'm surprised I got another chapter out this quickly too.**

 **Please read and view! It keeps me writing lovelies.**


End file.
